SAVE ME
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: Sesshomaru is a Hanyou, the son of "Inu no Taisho" the great Daiyouki. can he melt the heart of his older brother, when Inuyasha had a dark past of his own. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

… **SAVE ME** _ **…**_

 _ **Author's note/Warning:**_ This is a Sibling Incest **YAOI** story, male x male. the pairing is Inuyasha x Sesshomaru. If it offends you, you might to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

ENJOY ^-^/.

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

You could hear the sound of rain falling into the ground, soaking the grass in every tear that fall. And see the lights of the thunders as it flash in the skies as a sign of warning for everyone to take a cover. It was always known that the rain is a sign of sadness. But not today. Because if you look closely in the distanced you will see a palace. That palace was buzzed with life.

Everyone is happy today and it seems that even the damp weather won't bust their spirit. For today is the day that the prince was born in.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

In one room of the palace you could see a beautiful woman lying on the bed. She have a beautiful dark hair like the silk with a fair skin. She also have a beautiful violet eyes and red lips like a flower petal. She was looking at her husband. Her husband has a long silky silver hair tied in a high ponytail with a tan skin. And honey colored eyed. He was wearing a blue Yukata that was made from silk. He was caring a little bundle in his hands while smiling a softly as he look down at it. Now, that joyful view would have made everyone smile at it. You could practically see the pride radiation from the man like a waves. The only different thing though was the man face. Because if you looked at it, you will find a single purple strip on each cheek. That is what made them different from each other. Because that mark is a mark of a demon. Her husband was a demon that much is true _. A demon who had foolishly fall in love with a human._ Thought the woman. After they had married. They come here to the palace. Their live was peaceful. Will as much as peaceful as the lord of the western land can have. Yes. Her husband was the lord of these land and the strongest demon alive. He was...

Inu no Taisho. The head of the dog demons clan.

"What do you think we should name him?" Asked InuTaisho his wife as he finally looked at her, still smiling.

She thought about it. She really want her son to have a beautiful name, but at the same time. She want him to have a powerful name, a name that will leave all of their enemies shaken in fear bowing their head to the ground. After all what is a beautiful name, if it couldn't have her enemies kissing her feet?

"Shirokumo?"

She looked at the boy in her husband arms for a few minute, Then at her husband eyes.

"Sesshomaru." She said to him in a tired voice.

"Killing perfection?" Asked her InuTaisho raising on brow at that.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Well then. Sesshomaru it is." he said happily as he handed her their son.

Her son have her fair skin and feminine fatter. She frowned at that. _That won't do._ She thought. She continued looking at him. He have a tuft of white snowy hair with a set of two puppy dog ears on top of it. And when he open his eyes she see that their color like his father. No mark on his face or his body. He almost looked like a human if it wasn't for his ears.

She wants to sneer at that but she contain herself.

It won't do her any good if she did.

The storm outside become stronger and stronger. The lighting flash out followed by a booming voice of the door being slammed open.

Outside the door stood a tall and handsome young man. He has fair skin, waist-length white hair with shoulder-length bangs. His face was covered by shadows so you couldn't see it clearly. He was wearing a white Hakama that tucked inside a long black boots with a red obi at the waist. He was wearing a chest armor over a whit Haori and two piece of furs on his shoulders. He step out into the light revealing his face. He have a golden eyes with slit pupils with two violet magnets strip on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead.

He looked at InuTaisho with a cold blank eyes.

"Father." The figure said.

"OH. Inuyasha. Come in, come look at your younger brother. His name is Sesshomaru. Do you want to carry him?" Said InuTaisho happily. Obvious to the look of hate that Inuyasha sent to his wife. He took Sesshomaru from his wife coming closer to Inuyasha. "Look. Isn't he beautiful." He said.

Inuyasha look down at Sesshomaru up and down. He give a soft snort. _He look like a female._ He snare at the child making him cry.

"Take that filthy thing out of my sight. Father." Snarled Inuyasha. "I still can't believed that you get sway by that retched human and have a disgusting Hanyou as a son." Inuyasha really didn't know why his father had fallen for that little human bitch. Is his father really blind that he can't see what she is planning to do? He sees it in her eyes. The hate she had for them. The thirst for power that she want, the disappointed she feel that her son isn't even strong enough like she had wanted. He doesn't know why his father had decided to turn a blind eye on it. But he won't stay still and watch that retched witch destroy the life of others.

"INUYASHA!" His father screamed at him. "Apologize now."

"I only said the truth father. How can you fall right into her trap? I thought you are better than this. And do you think that the Hanyou you call a son will live long enough to have his next breath. As a matter of fact father. Why don't you kill both of them. So we can a finally have a peace of mind be-" Inuyasha was cut by a slap to the face.

He slapped him. His father had slapped him. His father did the only thing that he promised him not to do. Well then, it seem like that bitch had his father rabid around her little finger. She will see though. They didn't name him the prince of blood for nothing!

"If you won't show respect for me or my mate. Then you should get out of here Inuyasha. Even if you are my son I won't stand it." Growled InuTaisho at him.

Inuyasha looked at his father for what would likely be the last time.

"Very well father. If that is your wish. You won't see my face here ever again, unless you get rid of that bitch." Inuyasha sneered at his father turning around to get out of here.

"OH. And I almost forget, here." Said Inuyasha as he throw something near his father feet and closing the door behind him.

InuTaisho looked at the thing near his feet only to see a head. And not any head at that. It was the head of his rival. Ryuucotsuse the lord of the northern land. He could hear Shirokumo's screams and Sesshomaru's cry. The only thing going inside his had was

 _WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

… _ **FIVE YEARS LATER…**_

A Little boy was running down the hall of the palace, with his tears running down his cheeks. She did it again. She slapped him. His mother did it. It wasn't really his fault that he was born a Hanyou. It wasn't his fault that the other demons always pike on him because of it. He still remember her eyes that was filled with hate. Her voice that was filled with fury as she utter those words.

 _"NO son of mine Will be a disgusting weak Hanyou. You either fight them and finish them. Or kill yourself and save us all of the trouble."_

And the worst part is that, he knows that his father would have believed her. Sometimes he wonder if his father is blind to the hate she had for them. If he wasn't he show no caring about the subject.

As he run along the hall, trying to go to his room fast enough that no bully or worst she will catch him. He was slammed into something or someone if his nose wasn't lying to him. He give soft whimper as he looked up to an emotionless eyes.

"Watch where you are going kid." Said an icy voice. That made him shiver from coldness of it.

"I.. I…a..am so-sorry." He stutter maybe if he apologize enough he won't get another beating.

When the stranger looked at his face. And saw a little spark of something on his face that had died as soon as it came. He saw him focused on his bruised cheek and he flinched when he raise his hand. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come. Only it didn't, he open his eyes. as the stranger touch his cheek gently and his cheek stop hurting.

"be careful next time." Told him the stranger as he stand and walked away.

Sesshomaru stand up and dash to his room. Once he reach it he looked at the mirror to see his bruised cheek is all healed.

Sesshomaru get under his bed, he start thinking about that warm touch taking the pain away, and a golden eyes with a slit pupils. He didn't realize it but soon he fell asleep to the feeling of safety.

* * *

WELL, how was the first chapter? I hope you like it.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	2. Chapter 2

… **SAFE ME…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ this chapter contain. Cursing, time skip and flashbacks, and a little bit of violence. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciate.

" TALKING"

 _"THINKING"_

… _ **FLASHBACKS…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

In all of his life, Inuyasha didn't Expect his father to chose that wicked human over him. He doesn't hate his Hanyou brother though, after all it is not his fault that his mother is Thirsty for power. That poor thing, he was sure that his mother will kill him before his time. Now, Inuyasha consider himself fair, Cruel but fair, he doesn't kill anyone unless he fault him. That Hanyou didn't do anything, but his mother he couldn't say the same about her. _Soon you will see, very soon._ That was his last thought as he leave the place he once had called home, walking to the unknown.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Five years had passed in blink of an eye for Inuyasha. In the past five years he had travel all across the lands. He saw it all, the northern, the southern, the eastern and lastly the western land.

He had meet, humans, Hanyou, demons and monsters. Some of them were interesting, some were annoying and some he don't even want to think about.

Like that Taijiya village. Who knew that they have monks and priestess between them.

… **FLASHBACK…**

 _Inuyasha was Wandering between the lands, it have been year since he had Parted with his home. The only good thing is that he still have his sword Tessaiga with him on his Journey. He was now in the middle land, Which is the land that Connect all the four lands together the only land ruled by humans but attacked by demons, the land that have the demon slayer among them. It was a hot day and he was annoyed at that, but if his estimate was correct there is a village at the end of this_ _road_ _._

 _once he reached the village he was meet with the sound of screaming and the crying for help. He saw a snake demon attacking the village, at least there are a Taijiya and monk fighting that snake, no scratch that there is a monk fighting the snake. The snake had slammed the Taijiya with its huge tail_ _,_ _and now it is about to finished the monk. He sigh at that, he had to do something as it seems._

 _Inuyasha took out his Tessaiga and with only one move he slice that snake in half. He saw the monk look at him, and he only blink for a second but that monk was in front of him kneeling taking one of Inuyasha's hands in both of his looking at him._

 _" My beautiful fair lady, will you honor me by bearing my children." The monk looked at him kissing his hand._

 _Inuyasha frown at that, does he look like a woman or is that monk blind. He saw from the corner of his eyes as the Taijiya woke up looking for the monk, only to see him at scowl at the sight. She stand up and start marching for them._

 _In the time to hear Inuyasha said in his icy voice follow by the poker face. " I am a man."_

 _The monk looked at him in shock, and he saw the Taijiya smirking before punching that monk from behind making him fall unconscious._

 _The gaze at each other for a long time studding the other next move. When it seemed like no one will make an ill move, both of them relaxed a little._

 _The Taijiya open her mouth to say. " Thank you." Still guarded in case the demon had decided to do something._

 _Inuyasha looked at her up and down, he didn't see anything special about her just a sixteen years old girl who can't fight even that good. " Keep him on a tight leash." Was the only thing he said as he continued his way._

… _ **END OF FLASHBACK…**_

After that encounter he had meet them in several places after. To say the last he was not pleased with that, especially with that filthy monk looking at him. After their last meeting, ( Which again he save them,) the Taijiya had wanted to repay the debt she and the monk have for saving them, too much to counts on one hand. She decided to take him to their village to do that, he wasn't fool to enough to follow her to a village everyone in it is a demon slayer. He know that if he really want it, he could destroy the village and everyone in it.

But like he said he consider himself a fair person. Besides he was really bored out of his mind and wandering around can't cut it forever. He accept the Taijiya offer if only to see what will happen next.

Once they reached the village, they were all perturbed having a demon in their village. After the Taijiya explained to them about how they know him. ( and he once again saving their village from three bat demons this time) they had welcome him into their village any time he happen to come near it. He still see that Taijiya Sango and the monk Miroku from time to time though. Even when he wanted he really can't feel as annoyed as he looked. ( as annoyed as his poker face let him look like.).

Though if you want to know what really did made him annoyed. It will be that small green imp-like demon, who always follow him around.

… _ **FLASHBACK…**_

 _Today he was wandering in the forests of ponds. Normally he didn't go to places that will dirty his clothes, but today he feel like being spontaneous and do something new. That what brought him here really, he should have known though he can't have one day to relax alone._

 _He heard the sound of cries and yell, when he reached that place he saw a pond with imp-likes creatures cowering around another one. As a demon was attacking them._

 _He really should go, he doesn't want to be dragged into another mess. He hear the imps screech's as they were attacked again. He decided to help them, but if they were to compare him to a woman like that filthy monk, they will die in his hand and no one else._

 _He unsheathe his sword and kill the demon. ( Really are all of these demons that weak dying from only one slice.) He sheathe his sword and start continuing his way only to hear stumbling foot step behind him, so they decided to follow him, maybe if he give them something to defend themselves with they will leave him alone. If he remember correct there was a Staff somewhere here in one of the ponds._

 _They walked in silence until they reached a waterfall. Inuyasha looked down to see the staff, it was a staff with Two Heads, one head is a woman and the other is a man. Inuyasha kneel sticking one of his hand in the water and have the staff in his grasp in no time. He pull his hand and throw the staff at the imp, and now that he was looking it seems that it was the one who was protecting them. It doesn't really matter after all his mission is done, he turn away and he was about to walk out of this land when he heard a squawking voice._

 _"PLEASE. WAIT MY LORD." The little imp said Prostrating._

 _"What?" Inuyasha know really want to get out of here, no spontaneous wandering for him any more if it always throw him in this mess._

 _" Please, let me assess with you on your great duty." He told Inuyasha still kneeling_

 _Great, just great it seems that Inuyasha had gain an ass kisser on his little performance earlier._

 _" I don't need anyone so you could return to your people." Said Inuyasha who was about to leave but was stopped by that green thing who start kissing his feet begging to for him to come. And did he said that the voice of it was Grinding on his nerves._

 _" FINE." Said Inuyasha massaging the bridge of his nose. " But if you don't shut up I will KILL you." Inuyasha yanked his leg from that imp and start walking._

 _" YOU WON'T REGRET THIS MY LORD. I WILL BE THE MOST FAITHFUL SERVENT FOR YOU, I….. I. what is your name my lord?. My name is Jaken." 'Jaken' said looking at Inuyasha curiosity._

 _" My name is Inuyasha." With that Inuyasha start walking having an annoying imp following him._

… _ **END OF FLASHBACK…**_

He may have wanted to kill that imp every time he open his mouth with those kiss ass word, but he seem to take the loyal thing seriously, besides he never disappointed him, so he let his entertainment live.

Inuyasha sometimes wonder why Jaken couldn't be more like A-Un his dragon pet. He really was calm and doesn't cause problem like everyone else around him.

… _ **FLASHBACK…**_

 _This time he was in the mountains in the northern lands. It was storming hard, and Jaken was squawking and screeching, and Inuyasha was one inch away from making him a frog stew. Inuyasha saw something in the distance when they get closer he saw a cave._

 _" Jaken." Inuyasha said looking at him from the corner of his eyes._

 _" YES MY LORD." Jaken yelled in fear what did he do this time?._

 _" Shut up." Inuyasha said in bored tone, he really have to seal that imp mouth so he won't speak ever again, because now he have a killing headache._

 _" Of course my lord." At least he said it in a whisper._

 _They walked until they reached the mouth of the cave and enter. Inuyasha looked at the cave from the inside. It was a wide cave he will give it that, they start walking deeper In the cave only to hear the sound of whining and whimpering, Jaken squeak at that and hind behind Inuyasha legs only to get kicked in the back._

 _Inuyasha follow the sound only to meet two dragons, one was older by its size with two heads, it was injured on its side bleeding harder every minute, and the other was a small pup like his mother reaching his waist maybe. The mother ( he think) raise her head to look at them and then growled, Inuyasha only scoff at that even on her death she tried to be intimidating, he really doesn't care he only want a dry place to stay in until the storm passed._

 _Inuyasha search for a dry spot to sit on and he wait for the storm to finish. Jaken was shaken but he know not to question his lord decisions or it will be his head, he found a dry spot for himself and sit in it, going to sleep after that._

 _Hours had passed before the storm come to end. Inuyasha stand up and it seems that the little noise he mad had woke up the imp. Who stand up too to follow his lord. When they were about to get out the were stopped by a whimper, Inuyasha stopped and looked behind to see the bigger dragon looked at him._

 _" What?." Said Inuyasha while getting near the dragon, he saw her pushing her pup in his direction whining again looking at him in the eyes. Inuyasha give a sigh at that, can't he have a day without a problem chasing after him, I mean he is a demon right, shouldn't he terrorizing people not helping them. The dragon looked at him again pushing her son to him. "FINE" he said dryly as he carry the little pup. He hear the mother give a soft purr of gratitude resting her head on the ground. Inuyasha get out of the cave with the little pup. There he finished his good deeds for the next ten years._

… _ **END OF FLASHBACK…**_

After that you could say that he have gain another member to his strange group. It have been a tiring five years but in those years you could say that he was able to heal his heart a little bit from his father betrayal.

Inuyasha finished his visits to the land of memory when he heard the sound of Jaken talking to A-Un. Oh well, at least Jaken found someone he could bother other than him, even if that something can't talk.

He felt something on his cheek so he slap it when he looked at his hand to see what it is he saw his father's friend Myoga.

" What are you doing here?". He said dryly looking at Myoga who recover from the slap. _Maybe I should give him another one._ Inuyasha consider it but who knows the important news that the blood sucker could have, after all it is the first time in five years that he saw someone from the past.

" Lord Inuyasha you are so cold." Myoga said looking at him in pitiful eyes. When he saw that Inuyasha didn't even blink an eye at that he sigh. Myoga sit on Inuyasha palm crossing his arms over his chest. " I come here at the behave of lord Inu no Taisho." Straight to the point like how Inuyasha want.

" He know not to Expect me home unless he get rid of that human." Remind him Inuyasha after all he did told his father that. he really don't care at all if the Hanyou stay with them, but that human though he have to get rid of her before he thing that Inuyasha will be back.

" I know lord Inuyasha that is why your father wants to talk with you, he said that it is important for you to come back home." Myoga plead with him to consider his decision.

If his father had send Myoga to persuade him to return home, then there is really something going on. Inuyasha really want to give a blind eye to that request but as much as he hate it, InuTaisho was still his father.

"Tell him I will come in three days, so he should be ready." At least if he didn't like what he saw he could just go back to this live.

" Thank you lord Inuyasha you won't regret it." Myoga said as he start his travel back to the palace.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Inuyasha stood in front of the place he had called a home, it seems like nothing had change in the slightest. But five years changes a lot of thing. Inuyasha walked to the gates of the palace he order Jaken to take A-Un to the stable.

Inuyasha enter the palace and start walking down the halls, he looked around to see everything was the same as the day he leaved. When he was walking in the hall that will lead him to his father office he was Collided with something small. A child, he frown at that doesn't the servants teach their pups how to behave.

" Watch where you are going kid." He said in his usually icy tone, if his parents didn't teach him a thing he sure will.

" I.. I…a..am so-sorry." Said the child fearfully.

He look at the child and froze, yellow eyes, white hair, puppy ears, so this is his little brother. Inuyasha hide his surprise, he look at the kid face only to see a nasty looking bruises on his right cheek. Ah, it seems that Shirokumo was trying to send the kid to the afterlife after all. Inuyasha raised his hand only to see the kid flinch and close his eyes, Inuyasha hand froze in its place waiting for the boy to open his eyes. When the boy open his eyes he touch his cheek sending some of his Youkai to heal the boys cheek. After he finished he stand up.

" be careful next time." That was the last thing he said before he continued his way to his father office.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

He stood in his father office looking around, nothing had changed really only that there is more book and scrolls around the place. Inuyasha sit in his father chair waiting for him to come, he put one of his legs over the other and looked out of the window to the Sakura's garden outside, it look peaceful he wonder if he will find Bacosen'O in there between the trees, but that have to wait later because he already sniffed his father scent and he was about to open the door.

" Inuyasha?." InuTaisho said after he open the door seeing his son on his chair.

" Father." Was the only thing Inuyasha said looking at his father, his father didn't change at all.

" You come?" InuTaisho really couldn't believe his eyes had his son actually come. He thought that his son will leave him hanging without any hope of seeing him again.

" You asked to come father." Inuyasha said dryly, he really hate beating around the bush.

InuTaisho saw his son irritated face, he decided to put an ending to all of this mess once and for all. "Well then, get comfortable because we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in the dining room, his father said that they have a special guest today so he have to be on his best behavior. Shirokumo was sitting in front of Sesshomaru glaring at him, he will bring her shame with his Continuous fidget, they have an important guest and he act like that, she will deal with his punishment later.

Sesshomaru saw The door to the room opened and his father with that stranger come in, Sesshomaru give a little smile at that maybe he could thank that stranger later after dinner. Sesshomaru looked at his mother only to see her glare hatefully at the stranger, what is her problem?.

" AH, good you are all here." Said InuTaisho happily looking at his wife and sons. He saw his wife glaring at Inuyasha with Inuyasha giving her a cold look, Sesshomaru was looking confused though looking at the three of them.

" Inuyasha." Said Shirokumo in what she hope was a polite tone, looking at Inuyasha, she thought that he was dead after he had gone from the palace but it seems like she was wrong.

" Bitch." Was what Inuyasha said to her taking his place at the end of the table with his father taking the other end. He saw Shirokumo Burning with anger at that name, and the little boy looked shocked and worry from what will take a place later.

" Now. Now it is not the time to fight, today is a special occasion, so please take you set." Said InuTaisho taking his set.

The dinner was served and they all eat in silence.

Inuyasha looked from the corner of his eyes at the pup, the pup didn't touch anything from his plate, he looked at Shirokumo only to see her glare at the kid. _Great she is starving the kid._ Inuyasha cleaned his throat getting everyone's attention.

" Why aren't you eating?. Is the food not to your liking?." He said looking straight at the child.

" I am not hungry." Whisper Sesshomaru playing with his fork. not looking at anyone in the eye.

Inuyasha want to scowl at that. " Eat." Was the only thing Inuyasha said looking him in the eye, he saw the child tremble and take a little glance at his mother. " Eat." Command him Inuyasha looking at him more closely. He saw the pup looking at his food then at Inuyasha, he saw the pup taking a little bit of food in his fork and bite it looking at him after that, Inuyasha saw Shirokumo scowl and he hide his smirk with another bite of his food. "You will finish every bite of food in your dish, if you don't you will stay here all night if you don't until you finish it." Said Inuyasha coldly looking at the kid with a narrow eyes, the boy give him a little nod and start eating not before Inuyasha see the gratitude in his eyes.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

After the dinner have finished, with Shirokumo still glaring daggers at Inuyasha, they all sit in the family room. Inuyasha always found it funny how they always sit in this room when they aren't even close to being what people called a family. When they sit together Sesshomaru set beside him, Inuyasha really didn't know why, but Shirokumo face flush with anger and hate, so for that alone Inuyasha let the pup set there, if only to see if he could make the bitch more angry.

InuTaisho looked at them. Inuyasha smug face even if it looked emotionless for others, Sesshomaru hero worship look that he throw at Inuyasha every now and then, and lastly Shirokumo hateful glares. InuTaisho sighed at that why can't they be a family for once of his life.

" Sesshomaru." InuTaisho called him, he saw Sesshomaru looked at him and tense. InuTaisho really hate that his son will always look at him like that always fearfully. " Do you know who our special guest is?" he asked him, Sesshomaru gazed at InuTaisho and shake his head 'No'. InuTaisho smiled at that. he hoped that Sesshomaru will be happy after what he will learn today. " Well then, let me interdict you to each other. Sesshomaru this is your older brother Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Sesshomaru." InuTaisho said happily looking at them.

Sesshomaru was shocked. Brother he have an OLDER BROTHER. Sesshomaru smiled at that his hero was actually his brother. Does that mean he come to save him from his mother, at that thought Sesshomaru grin and jump at his brother for a hug.

Inuyasha didn't know why his father decided to tell the little pup about him, he know that was a bad idea and the proof of it. The pup grinning at him and jumping his bones, he give a grunt at that, he could hear his father's laughs and he scowl softly at that, he may not have any problem about the little pup being a Hanyou, but if they are about to live together, he have to learn about personal space.

" Kid, let go of me." He said dryly, he really hate it when someone touch him. It seems that Sesshomaru get the idea because he let go of him, after he utter those words.

" Well, look at that, it is getting late so why don't you go to sleep, and in the morning we could continue with everything." InuTaisho was really happy about what will happen next. InuTaisho know that his older son doesn't hate Hanyou's nor does he hate a child that didn't do anything wrong. After all Inuyasha's mother Izayoi was actually a Hanyou from the Kuro Inu clan, so really Inuyasha wasn't like the other demons who hate Hanyou's because of their hieratic.

Inuyasha stand up ready to go to his sleeping chamber. " I am going to sleep." He said as he get out of the room not before throwing a smirk at Shirokumo.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

It have been a month since Inuyasha return home, and in that month a lot of thing had happened. The monk and the Taijiya had come to live with him. ( Inuyasha really didn't know why, after all he always treated them coldly.). InuTaisho couldn't believe that his son had even look at humans let helping them, he welcome them with open arms. (Again he only kill those who wronged him.). Shirokumo still was plotting his death. ( Nothing new really, she will just have to wait and see who will act first.). Jaken had take it upon himself to be his assistance. ( like he need more headache to come.). And Sesshomaru had start following him everywhere. ( Just because he save him doesn't mean he like his personal space to be attacked.)

Today his father wanted to visit the eastern wolf pack for something so he Leave the western land to Inuyasha to care of. So Inuyasha was stuck doing that damn paperwork, you will think that being a lord will save you from it, well think again.

He heard the sound of knocking on the door so he raise his head. " Enter." He told whomever was behind the door.

" You wanted to see me?." Said Sesshomaru as he open the door, looking at his brother.

" Yes, come and sit I need to discuses something with you. And close the door behind you." Said Inuyasha as he drop his pen down crossing his arms on the disk.

Sesshomaru close the door and sit on the chair like his brother had asked from him. Sesshomaru didn't know why his brother demand to see him after his lessons today, but whatever it is it must be really important.

Inuyasha gaze at Sesshomaru thoughtfully, he know that the kid will be afraid from the topic of the talk they will have. But it is an important one so he wouldn't care about what the brat will say.

" Do you love your mother?." Straight to the point like always, that is who he always was.

Sesshomaru tense at that, why will his brother ask about that, he did make it clear in the last month that he isn't interested in him so why.

" Yes…I mean everyone love their mother. Right?." What will he tell him really, that he hate his mother so much because of all the beating he get, or he is too weak to even protect himself.

" Sesshomaru." Inuyasha start. " Did I ever tell you that I hate liars?." He question him only to see Sesshomaru shake his head. " So, why are you lying to me." He said looking at the kid shocked face. " I want the Truth, so tell me. Do you love your mother?." He repeat the question coldly this time making Sesshomaru shiver.

" N….N-No." stutter Sesshomaru looking at his feet

" Good. That is all, you can go back to your lessons now." Said Inuyasha returning to his paperwork.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

You could hear all the noises coming from the gates. Waking them at the six in the morning, Inuyasha headed for the gates to see what in the name of every holy thing is going on. When he reach the gates he saw the guards surrounding something.

" what is going on?." barked Inuyasha braking them from their shock.

" Lord Inuyasha, please come look lord InuTaisho is-" the guard was cut by Inuyasha pushing him aside to look at what they were hiding.

Inuyasha saw his father body lying emotionlessly on the ground, Inuyasha kneel next to his father looking for a pulse only to feel nothing. He look at his father face for the last time.

" Goodbye father." He whisper as he stand up. "Bring him to the palace so we could start the ceremony of the funeral." With that Inuyasha start walking to his fa-his office.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

It was a month after the funeral and the palace was still grieving at the loss, you could say that the only one who doesn't give a shit was Shirokumo.

Inuyasha was waiting for her to crack so he could finally get rid of her, and thank God she did.

… _ **FLASHBACK…**_

 _" YOU KILLED HIM, I KNOW YOU DID, YOU ONLY WANTED HIS POSITION AS A DAIYOUKI SO YOU COULD RULE THIS LAND." Screeched Shirokumo glaring dagger at Inuyasha, now with InuTaisho gone she know that she have no chance in ruling this land._

 _" Are you talking about yourself, because if you did, then yes, you don't have the chance to rule this land." Said Inuyasha emotionless, he could feel Sesshomaru shrinking in the back because of their fight, he saw the monk and the Taijiya trying to comfort him._

 _" YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT IN RULING THESE LAND." Shirokumo was really out of any rational excuse, she could use against Inuyasha._

 _Inuyasha raise his eyebrow at that, is this bitch really saying that right now. " If you didn't realize, I am InuTaisho eldest son, so that mean I inherited everything in my father name, as it said in his will." Said Inuyasha dryly looking at her._

 _" WHAT WILL?." Shrieked Shirokumo, InuTaisho had never told her about any will, so that filthy demon must be lying._

 _" Look for yourself." Inuyasha handed her the will hiding his smirk, his father really did want to make an Atonement for all of his sins when he had chose this witch instead of his son. So really all that have been written in that will was his father words._

 _" As you can read now, everything that is in my father's name is mine. Sesshomaru had inhered his sword Tenseiga and his Robe of the Fire-Rat. You on the other hand have nothing." Inuyasha was really having the time of his life, too bad his father had wanted from him to let her live._

 _Shirokumo was shocked like what Inuyasha had said it was true she snarled at that she will show him what it mean to mess with her. "SESSHOMARU WE ARE LEAVING" She said as she start to pull his hand roughly. Sesshomaru give a little whine at that as he was dragged with her._

 _Inuyasha frown at that as he pulled the pup out of her hand. " I see that you have learn nothing as it seems. That child is an Inu, so you don't have any say in where he will live."_

 _" I AM HIS MOTHER." She screech how dare he take her son away from her._

 _" Not any more witch. If you are really his mother as you say let him decide." Said Inuyasha letting go of the pup._

 _" Come here Sesshomaru." She said in what she hope was a motherly tone, she know that Sesshomaru will follow her after all she is his mother._

 _Sesshomaru looked between them, he doesn't know what to do but he know one thing, if he went with her he will surely have the beating of his life, besides his big brother will never hurt him like she does. With that he hide behind his brother legs not looking at them._

 _" It seems that he have chose his path, you on the other hand get out of the palace and don't ever let me see your face in this land again, or else I won't be so forgiven." Inuyasha told here as he start walking out of the room with everyone leaving Shirokumo alone._

… _ **END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Inuyasha was sitting at the dining room waiting for the pup to come and eat, Inuyasha really doesn't care if the pup wanted to live here the palace is too big for start, and it seems that the monk and the Taijiya really liked him since the will have their own pup soon, they could have a play mate.

Inuyasha raise his head from his paperwork only to see Sesshomaru with a swollen cheek entering the room. Inuyasha frown at that who was the one who hit the pup when he already kick his mother out, he waited until the pup take his set to talk.

" Who hit you?."

Sesshomaru tense at that question, he had really hoped that his brother will be like their father and never ask question. " No one." Sesshomaru murmur taking a small bite from his food.

" I think that I have told you about lairs Sesshomaru, and I hate to repeat myself, so I am still waiting for the true answer." Inuyasha was really irritated now does the pup thing that he is naive like his father. Sesshomaru looked at his food and muttered something. " Pardon?".

" The kids." Sesshomaru whisper playing with his food.

" And why may tell the pick on you." Inuyasha frown at that, does he parents really don't keep their pups on lash these days.

" Because I am half breed." He said in teary voice.

" And you didn't tell anyone because?." Asked him Inuyasha scowling at that, he really wonder now if the kid is a troubles magnet.

" Because their parents will be fired from their works." Sesshomaru really didn't see anything strange at that after all he is used to it.

Inuyasha stand up at that. " And fired the will be." Inuyasha reach the door. " JAKEN." He only have to wait for a few minutes for the imp to come running for him.

" YES, MY LORD." He said as he kneeled on his knees to catch his breath.

" Tell the staff that there will be a meeting in an hour, and everyone is to come. Am I clear?." He told him.

" Y-YES, as you said my lord." Said Jaken as he start running to inform the staff about the meeting.

Inuyasha return to his set putting his paperwork aside. " Eat." He told Sesshomaru as he start eating.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

To say the last that day the staff did remember why their lord was called the prince of blood. by the end of the day They all have start begging for their life's for insulting one of the Shiro Inu family even if he was a Hanyou.

Inuyasha was sitting in his office after the meeting, he had called Sesshomaru to come. He have to teach the pup how to survive living in this word if he wants to take his next breath. Inuyasha heard the sound of knocking.

" Enter." He called.

Sesshomaru enter the office and sit in his place looking at his brother.

" Sesshomaru. Things can't keep going as they are now." Inuyasha said as he saw the kid nodding his head. " You are older enough to train with swords, so from now on I will train you. No member from the Shiro Inu clans is weak."

* * *

So what do you think?

Will then the ship had sail ^-^/.

See you next time.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	3. Chapter 3

… **SAFE ME…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain, Cursing, time skip and flashback. ALL THE CHARACTER'S WILL BE AN OOC'S. YOU HAVE BEEN WARN. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciate.

" TALKING"

 _"THINKING"_

… _ **FLASHBACKS…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

… **20 YEARS LATER…**

It has been 20 since that day, and Inuyasha had take it upon himself to train Sesshomaru to perfection. You could say now that Sesshomaru is the strongest Hanyou in the western land, and no joking about it after all Inuyasha was a slave driver when it comes to training.

For Sesshomaru he had mature up to be a beautiful person, his silky hair reached his knees and he lost all of that baby fats, and he hate it because now he look like a female even more. Thank the Gods that his brother didn't comment on it or anything.

The Taijiya and the monk did in fact have a little pup fifteen years ago. A girl that her name was Rin, she and Sesshomaru had click right away and became best friends, and like always you could find them in the forest that is inside of the palace, with Sesshomaru reading a book and Rin collecting flowers, like what they are doing now.

" Ne, ne Sesshomaru-Sama isn't this flower pretty." Rin showed Sesshomaru the flower she was talking about, and really it was a pretty flower as she said.

Sesshomaru raise his head from the book to look at the flower and give a smile at it. "Yes, it is pretty." He told her.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru then smirked. "SOOO." She draw the word looking at him

"So?." Repeat Sesshomaru in confuse looking at her.

" Did you confess?." Rin told him smirking, being the daughter of that monk really did wonders on one innocent and sanity.

Sesshomaru flushed at that, after that day years ago, Sesshomaru had start developing a strange feeling for his brother, with the help of Rin though he now know what that strange feeling was. Love, he was in love with his older brother. In demon society though it is not strange for a demon to mate with one of his family member. Really it strengths the bloodline and make a stronger hires so no one pat in eyelash at that. siblings incest though are more familiar then parent/child relationships. So it is not like he is doing something wrong, but after seeing his brother rejecting all of those suitors that had come for his hand coldly, he really didn't want to be the next person.

" No." he mumble to her returning back to his book to hide his embarrassment.

" OWW. Why not." She said taking a set beside him and start making a flower necklace.

" You know why Rin." He grumbled at her.

" Yes, it is just you being a coward." She said all the while giggling at that.

" Shut up." He said giving her a soft push for that comment. No Sesshomaru was not a cowered but he was a rational person, who know what will happen to him if he made a foolish move.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA."

They heard the sound of Jaken calling for Sesshomaru, and it really only meant one thing, Inuyasha wanted to see him.

Rin hear that and smirked looking at him with a strange glen in her eyes. " That is my cue to get out of her." She stand with her Basket of flowers. "But you on the other hand have a meeting with your lover boy. GO GET HIM PUPPY." She said as she start running for her room.

Sesshomaru stood in his place looking at her dumbfounded, he then shakes his head and start heading to see what his brother wants from him.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood outside his brother's office, he raise his hand to knock on the door waiting for an answer, after he heard the usual 'enter' he always hear, he enter the office seeing his brother doing his paperwork, Sesshomaru set in one of the chairs in front of his brother desk.

Inuyasha heard the brat sitting on the chair, so he decided to finish his work before focusing on the problem on his hand. After finishing his work half an hour later, he raise his head to see that the brat was reading a book he had brought with him. Inuyasha cleaned his throat making Sesshomaru jump a little at the sound, Inuyasha smirk at that.

" Do you know why I did call you here?." He asked seeing Sesshomaru shake his head at that, Inuyasha give a little sigh at that. " I call you here because you will come of age in a month time."

" Coming of an age?." Asked Sesshomaru he didn't know what that mean but hopefully his brother will explain it.

" Yes, that is right." Confirm Inuyasha. "It mean that we will know your dynamic." He saw Sesshomaru face became even more confused. "In the world of Youkai there is three dynamics.

The Alphas which are the dominate and leaders who are high in the food chain.

The Betas who are considered like normal humans.

And lastly the Omegas which are the submissive who could bear and birth pups no matter what their gender are.

I called you hear today because in one month from now, your inner Youkai will come out to surface and wake up, with that your dynamic will be known, I want you to stay in your room after your Youkai shows. the process isn't only dangerous on you but on the residents of the palace as will. Do you understand." Inuyasha finished looking straight at Sesshomaru.

" Yes, I do." Sesshomaru was really having a hard time with all of this information, he really wished he was a full human now to avoid all of this mess. " What dynamic are you Aniki?."

Inuyasha raise his brow at that. " I am an Alpha." He really didn't know why the kid will care about something like that, it doesn't matter though f the brat wanted to challenge him if he turn out to be an Alpha it will be his death.

"Oh." Was the only thing that Sesshomaru said looking at the book in his hands.

" Now that we are finished here you could go I have a lot of paperwork to finish." With that Inuyasha return to his paperwork.

Sesshomaru stand up to get out of the office after all there is a lot to think about with everything he heard.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

" Well, that is the fate's way of telling you, to have some balls and confess." Said Rin after Sesshomaru had told her about what Inuyasha had told him. the two of them were in library, it was the only place that was quite, besides no one come in here so it was a safe place for a talk like this.

" Rin I am serious!." Sesshomaru huffed at her, seriously her having a perverted father and manly as all hell mother really did number on this girl.

" I am serious Sesshy." Said Rin." Just do it what do you have to lose."

" Other than my home and dignity, nothing, nothing at all." Sesshomaru reply sarcastically, really now Rin.

" Think about it, if you turn to be an Omega then that will be the work of FATES who wanted the two of you to be together." Rin really wanted to know why Sesshomaru was so stubborn, doesn't he want to be with his loved one?.

" You forget about the possibility of me coming out as an Alpha, and if that happen then I have to say goodbye to everything before it even started." Sesshomaru was not having the time of his life right now, and with Rin being like that when he was having a mentally breakdown was not helping him.

" Trust me Sesshomaru-Sama, you will turn out to be an OMEGA in the end." Rin said with so much confident in her voice.

" And how do you know that?." question her Sesshomaru looking at her straight in the eyes.

Rin smiled at that really Sesshomaru was always the one to run after his brother approval but now it will be Inuyasha who will run. " Have a faith." That was the only she told him before excusing herself.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

It had been a month after that day and today is the day. It was a full moon tonight, Sesshomaru was told by his brother that his Youkai will be awaked tonight, the only good thing was his brother telling him that only Inu Youkai will be able to smell him in his heat/rut thing and no other Youkai will, and thank all of the high beings that is up there that the only Inu Youkai here in the palace was none other then his brother.

It had started at midnight, he start hearing voices that wasn't even there, he thought that he had really lose it this time. Then the feeling of fever spread all over his body paralyzing him, Sesshomaru start panting he pressed his forehead to his knees. It hurt, it hurt so much and he wanted to stop, he start feeling something wet soaking him down there, and he let a soft whine he really wish that his brother was here to help him.

Three days, he had to endure it alone for three agonizing days. After those three days were up he was Allowed to get out of his room. The first time his brother had saw him he looked at him in the same way he did when they had meet for the first time, like it was their first time all over again, only these time his brother give him on look before snorting and turning around. " tch, Omega." That was the only thing he said to him. Somehow Sesshomaru really felt like he had failed him in someway.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

" See, I told you so, Sesshomaru-Sama." Said Rin happily as the two of them sitting in their spot. Rin was making a crown of flower this time. "It was a little lonely without you though." She grumbled.

" I don't think he like it Rin." Sesshomaru looked down at his lap, his brother action when he saw him had broken his heart a little.

Rin stopped with what she was doing so she can put her silky black hair in a bony tail. "I think you are over reacting, after all you always do it when it come to Inuyasha-Sama." She looked at him only to see Sesshomaru with a gloomy aura around.

" He…He 'tched' at me Rin." He mumbled playing with the grass a little bit.

Rin rolled her eyes at that, seriously!. Sesshomaru is worry about that, no wonder he turn out to be an Omega he act like a woman even before his Youkai showed up. " Inuyasha-Sama always 'tched' at my father even when he is ten meter away from him, and father never care about it. You on the other hand he only give you a soft one and it is the end of the world for you. OMG Sesshy I really wants to laugh at you so hard but my hard work with the flowers will be ruin."

" HEY, I thought you were my friend." Huffed Sesshomaru, really sometimes Rin is an exactly copy from her mother with her 'No bullshit attitude'.

" I am your friend but you aren't even making sense anymore, besides I really don't want you to regret not telling him a thing, when some bitch in the end will come to steal him away from you." Said Rin petting Sesshomaru's ears.

Sesshomaru sigh at that after all Rin is right and he really didn't want to lose his brother to any bitch that will come for his ass. ( And really he have a nice one.) He heard his inner Omega purr at that. (Shit even his Omega want it.) " I knew Rin, I will try hard next time, so don't worry." Sesshomaru give a soft hum as Rin continued playing with his ear, he really doesn't know what is with everyone and his ears, Oh well, maybe Inuyasha will like them. "Rin it start to get late let's return to the palace." Sesshomaru stand up and start walking back to the palace with Rin by his side.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

" Admit it you love him~." Leered Miroku at Inuyasha who was doing his paperwork. Miroku and Sango had decided to Congratulate Inuyasha on Sesshomaru coming of an age, and what better way in doing that other than having some Sake and fun times, if only would Inuyasha stop making love to his paperwork they will be OK.

At that Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and scowl at Miroku. What the fuck?. He love no one and that is FINALE. " Love who?." He asked.

" Sesshomaru of course, who else." Answered Miroku taking a big gulp of sake.

Sango give a little laugh at that, she was sitting at the sofa in his office drinking some sake. " You know Inuyasha you do love that poor pup, even if that isn't true you at least have a little attraction for him. Besides he present as an Omega isn't that the fates way of telling you to stop being in denial." Sango was really having the time of her life especially when Rin had told her that Sesshomaru is in love with his brother.

Inuyasha huff at Sango really her too. " For the last time, I am not in love with anyone. Besides do you know even know how hard will it be to protect a fucking Omega, it will be disaster!. The other Youkai's will come after him, and I don't even want to imagine how I will be able to drive them away with this bullshit of paperwork." He grumbled at that only to raise his head to see the Taijiya and the monk having a shit eating smirk on their face.

" Possessive much." Said Miroku only ti start laugh his ass off, Sango give a little smile at that.

Inuyasha flushed at that, thank God they didn't notice it. He took a sack of paperwork and throw it at Miroku, Inuyasha smirked when he heard that loud 'AHH' coming from the monk. "You were saying?." He taunt them. Sango was about to open her moth when they hear the sound of foot step.

" INUYASHA-SAMA." You could hear Jaken screams and Inuyasha frown at that, why was it that the imp only job is going around the palace screaming his our Sesshomaru's name. Jaken enter the office fallen to the ground panting.

" What?." Inuyasha barked at the imp, if that frog didn't have an Acceptable pretext, he will make sure that A-Un will eat him.

" THE LORD OF THE NORTHERN LAND IS HERE." Jaken was really freaking out at that.

Inuyasha raise his eyebrows at that, Why the fuck is Ryuura here?. Inuyasha was sure that after he had kill Ryuura's father Ryuucotsuse he will learn not to mess with the western land." Take him to the meeting hall.".

" YES, MY LORD." Said Jaken as he start running out of the office.

Inuyasha really want to know what the fuck Ryuura wants from him. After all that dragon bitch didn't even come near the western land since his father death. Oh well, he just have to tell Sesshomaru to stay in his room. Inuyasha eyes widen at that and his body tense, THAT BASTARD he practically come after Sesshomaru's heat to a land that he isn't even welcomed in.

"FUCK!." His outburst made Miroku and Sango jump and look at him in concern. " MIROKU, SANGO, go look for Sesshomaru and try to take him to his room as fast as you can." Inuyasha commanded them as he stand up ready to go and kick Ryuura ass out of his palace.

" Inuyasha what is wrong?." Sango question him softly.

" That bastard had come to take Sesshomaru away." At that Sango and Miroku stand and dash out of the room searching for Sesshomaru and Rin.

 _I will kill him._ Was Inuyasha thought a he start hunting Ryuura down.

* * *

So what do you think?

This chapter is for one of my guests who wanted me to update early.

Thank you all for those beautiful reviews you have mad me cry ^-^/.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	4. Chapter 4

… **SAVE ME…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain. Cursing, and a little bit of violence. ALL THE CHARACTER'S WILL BE AN OOC'S. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciate.

" TALKING"

 _"THINKING"_

 **" INNER YOUKAI TALKING"**

… _ **FLASHBACKS…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

* * *

"I mean seriously! That is the reason my mother had to teach me how to use Sais." Rin told him as she recall that day.

"Your mother did it so that every man come near you will run from you?!" asked Sesshomaru in wonderment. Really that is it, only to drive men away and not become a Taijiya herself? Well that was a strange family if you asked him.

"Oh come on Sesshy, didn't Inuyasha-Sama teach you any trick so that you could drive the men away from you." If that ever happened she really wants to be the first to know.

"Well he did tell me to kick them in the nuts if they come near me." Sesshomaru answered her, he still remember how his brother had told him that with straight face, after that Sesshomaru was having a hard time containing his laughs.

Rin gasp at that. "NO WAY!" She really couldn't even imagine lord Inuyasha doing something like that.

"Yes way." Sesshomaru laughed at her shocked face, she really didn't know his brother even he was shocked when he heard him curse.

Once they had reached the gates they saw a tall person with a green colored hair, blue eyes and tan skin, he was wearing a black kimono. The two of them stopped laughing as the figure looked at them and smirked. "What does a lovely Omega doing here all alone?" Said the man coming to stand in front of Sesshomaru. "I am Ryuura by the way."

"Does it look like we care? Now if you excuse us we need to go somewhere." Said Rin with a glare she really hate the new comer, one look and you will know that he is a man-whore.

"I wasn't talking to you filthy human." Said the demon scowling at her.

"And we weren't talking to you, we don't care about what you want to say, so excuse us." Sesshomaru voice was like slap of ice, being with Inuyasha really did help him in having a good poker face and icy sound.

Ryuura face was red with the way they had talked to him, didn't they know who he was? he was the lord of the northern land the person that everyone kiss his feet! He will teach them how to respect him especially that bitch of Omega. Ryuura griped Sesshomaru's hand tightly nearly cracking it in half, "Listen here you bitch if your parents didn't teach you how to respect someone I will be the one to teach a filthy Omega that."

Sesshomaru was glaring dagger at that fucker of an Alpha, did he really think he will make him submit by releasing that weak dominate scent, well he have to think again because even if he was an Omega he will kill that bastard. Sesshomaru let his Claws release poison to fall on the dragon hand and burn it.

Ryuura screamed as he let go of Sesshomaru's hand, Rin was fast enough to get her Sais and attack him scratching his face with it. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

Ryuura was really enraged how dare them! Without thinking he unleashed his sword and attack only to be stopped by a monk.

"Well, attacking children is really a mean thing so you should stop or else." Miroku was giving him a cold smile now all they have to do is wait.

Ryuura was about to open his mouth but stopped as a heavy scent of rage filled this place, he stopped and look to his left only to see the lord of the palace looking at him with a murderous eyes and blank face. "Lord Inuyasha." He said.

"Ryuura." Inuyasha looked at him up and down then looked at Sesshomaru. Rin was wearing her Taijiya outfit which is just like her mother's outfit, Sesshomaru on the other hand was holding one of his hands near his chest glaring at the dragon. Inuyasha narrow his eyes at that then turn to look at the other lord's face which was scratched thanks to Rin. "What are you doing here especially in a place that you aren't welcomed in?" Inuyasha glared at him.

"I have just come to see you lord Inuyasha I mean no disrespect." Ryuura said sheathing his sword.

Inuyasha looked at him then at those two. "Rin, I want to know what happened." He looked at Rin in the eyes.

"We were coming back from the forest but he." She glared at Ryuura. "Stopped us and start flirting with Sesshomaru-Sama, when we made it known that we don't care and was about to leave he griped Sesshomaru-Sama's hand tightly it nearly broke." She explained.

Inuyasha face become dark after that he looked at Ryuura and growled. "Leave or else."

"WHAT? Lord Inuyasha do you really believe in a human words but not mine." He said glaring at those two.

"Do I look like I care? You know damn well, that it isn't allow to touch Omega's if it wasn't your mate. I won't repeat it again LEAVE." Inuyasha voice was an ice making shivers come down everyone's spin.

"BUT-" Ryuura was cut by Inuyasha dominate scent as it focused on him making him fall on his knees.

"Leave." Was the only thing he was able to hear.

"FINE, FINE. I WILL LEAVE." Just as he said that the dominate scent left him. Ryuura stand up and left the palace not before throwing one last glare behind him.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Inuyasha watch as Ryuura leave his home then sigh. "From all of those ass kissers lords, came the one who I hate the most." Muttered Inuyasha as he start his trip back to his office.

The three of them looked at Inuyasha as he start cursing as they come near the palace, once they were in Inuyasha lead them to his office, they stand in front of him as he sit in his chair.

Inuyasha looked at them then give another sigh. "As you have saw that was Ryuura the lord of the northern land. If he come again don't hesitate to kill him, understood?" He told them as he gaze at them.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does he want Inuyasha?" Miroku really wanted to know, after all it is known in all of the lands that Inuyasha was the one who killed Ryuucotsuse with only one hit of his sword. so why did his son come know after all of this years that had passed that is really suspicious and a matter of worry. "Inuyasha do you think he come after **IT**?" Miroku start worrying now, if he come after it they will be doomed.

Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other then at Miroku what is the 'it'. "Dad what are you talking about?" Rin was the one who asked looking at him.

Inuyasha snorted at that really Miroku. "What your father meant to say that Ryuura had come for Sesshomaru." He frown at that. "The important question is, how did he know that you have come of an age, after all the only people who knows about it are the us and some of my trusted servants."

They frown at that, Inuyasha was right how did he know about it. Sango come running to the office and looked around once she spotted them she give a sigh of relief. "Thank the Gods that you are Ok. I thought that something bad had happened to you." She told them.

"Where were you Sango?" Inuyasha scowled at her where was she when that bastard had come.

Sango straightened at that and looked at Inuyasha with a worried eyes. "Inuyasha I found a dead body in the gardens a tiger demon, I don't know the reason of death but i think she was stabbed in the heart, I removed her to the infirmary so you could look at her."

Inuyasha growled at that. it seems like his work was cut for him.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

It has been two weeks after Ryuura and the dead body accident. They didn't hear from Ryuura after the day he had leaved with his tail between his legs, as for the dead body she was the Omega that had brought Sesshomaru his meals when he was in heat. Inuyasha was really furious at that he had order Myoga to look in that matter, Inuyasha really had a strong feeling that Ryuura was the one who killed that Omega, but until he have a lead on that case he can't just throw the blame left and right. Today Inuyasha was with Sesshomaru, after that day Inuyasha had start training him harder than before.

Sesshomaru didn't complain though after all he was able to spend some time with his brother. Inuyasha was teaching him how to use Tenseiga. The sword who can bring one hundred person back to life with only one hit.

Inuyasha really wondered if his father had known that Sesshomaru would be an Omega, and that is why he give him a sword that can't kill, Inuyasha sigh at that, maybe it is time for him to find a suitable mate for Sesshomaru after all sooner or later, the brat will want a mate in the end, he really think that Sesshomaru was still young to have a mate but if he wants to protect him he have to do it.

 **"You know we won't have this problem if you take him as your mate."** Said his Youkai helpfully.

 _"You know damn will that I will kill myself and die then have an ungrateful mate."_ Inuyasha scowled at him.

 **"But he is different."** His Youkai grumbled.

 _"You said the same last time and look at us now."_ Inuyasha said hearing his Youkai give a whimper at that and return to the back of his mind.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called him , he saw the pup coming for him only to stop two feet away from him.

"Yes brother." Sesshomaru was confused as to why his brother had called him in the middle of training.

"What do you think about having a mate?" Inuyasha asked him looking at his face.

Sesshomaru flushed at that a mate, why will his brother bring that up, he dared not to hope as he looked at his brother. "W-Why?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru raising his brow at him. "I was wondering if you will like to have a mate, if you do then I have some of the best suitors I think you will get alone with."

Sesshomaru heart nearly stopped at that, does his brother want to get rid of him that fast? and not only that but with another Alpha. Sesshomaru frown at that. "I don't want any mate brother I think I am too young to think about that." with that Sesshomaru left Inuyasha alone as he start walking back to the palace.

* * *

So what do you think?

I really do want you all to go wild and tell me what is your thought about the hints I dropped.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	5. Chapter 5

… **SAFE ME…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain, cursing, time skip and flashbacks, ALL THE CHARACTER'S WILL BE AN OOC'S. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciate.

" TALKING"

 _"THINKING"_

 **" INNER YOUKAI TALKING"**

… _ **FLASHBACKS...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5.**

* * *

After that day three weeks ago you could find Sesshomaru avoiding Inuyasha every time he saw him, Rin was really angry about what lord Inuyasha had told Sesshomaru, though she did Defend him by telling Sesshomaru that if he confess none of this would have happened.

You could say that Sesshomaru was in a shitty mood those three weeks, after all he did hear that some of the family's Forced their sons or daughters to mate for the statue and honor and Sesshomaru really didn't like the idea of Inuyasha doing that to him.

" SESSHOMARU-SAMA."

Speaking of the devil, his brother's loyal dog was calling out for him. Sesshomaru stand up to see what he wanted, maybe his brother had found him a mate, Sesshomaru growled at that he will kill everyone who dare to lay a hand on him. "WHAT?." Sesshomaru was not in the mood to beat around the bush.

" Sesshomaru-Sama! Lord Inuyasha want to see you, he said it is important." Said Jaken once he reached him panting hard.

Sesshomaru always thought that because Jaken had a short legs that he always end up panting for dear life. " I will see what he wants from me you can go now." He said as he saw Jaken nod and start running off once again.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Sesshomaru stand outsides Inuyasha office, he gaze at the door for a long time before he sigh and knocked, he hear his brother voice giving him the promising to enter and he did, going straight to his seat and sit without even a hello.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru before he frown, he then sigh and massage the bridge of his nose.

" So you finally decided to knock, I thought you have rotted outside of the door." Inuyasha said dryly finally looking at the pup seeing Sesshomaru glare at him. Sesshomaru humph at that looking at his side avoiding Inuyasha gaze. " Are you ready to tell me why you were acting like a drama queen for the past three weeks or what." He asked him only to see Sesshomaru glaring at him hard.

Sesshomaru really hate how Inuyasha was talking to him, like he doesn't intended to give him to the highest bettor to get rid of him.

" Is it about the mating?." _Bingo_. Inuyasha thought as he saw Sesshomaru tense. "Sesshomaru I won't force you to do something you don't like." Inuyasha state looking at Sesshomaru in the eye.

" LAIR." Sesshomaru was having none of that shit if his brother wanted to get rid of him he better told him that in the face. "You want to get rid of me, admit it. You only said that to get rid of me." Sesshomaru was really having a hard time containing his tears right now.

Inuyasha scowl at that, did that little shit actually thought that low of him. If he had wanted to get rid of him Inuyasha would have throw him away with his mother. _Tch what a headache, I really need a tea after this shit is over._ He thought. "Well. Excuse me if I wanted to protect my baby brother from being rape by a bunch of ungrateful shit stain that call themselves an Alphas." Inuyasha glared at him as he told him that.

"Wha…?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha dumbfounded, did Inuyasha just called him his baby brother right now!.

Inuyasha raise his brows at that crossing his arm over his chest. " Why do you think I asked you about your thought of mating. Hmm." Inuyasha started then he sigh again. "I know that you are young, well too young in my opinion to have a mate but I only wanted to protect you Sesshomaru and nothing else, and the only way to protect an Omega is by having a mate that will be there for them." Inuyasha finished softly as he sigh once more.

Sesshomaru was frozen in his seat as he heard what his brother had said to him, he looked down in shame, he should have known better then to assume that his brother wanted him gone, Sesshomaru sigh as he raised his head looking in his brothers eyes. " I am sorry." And he really was. " I just don't like the idea of mating with someone I don't know, it is just that I..I.. I am sorry." He said as he start playing with his obi.

" It is Ok, after all the pups this days are born disrespectful for their elders, so I accept you apologize." Inuyasha smirked at that especially that loud 'HEY' that had come from Sesshomaru. "Well then you can go now, and for the love of the Gods don't skip your lessons or else." Inuyasha grumbled at that.

Sesshomaru hummed happily as he stand up, he really was happy that his brother did truly care about him, just as he was about to get out of the office Inuyasha voice stopped him.

" If you ever find someone worth of being your mate you will tell me right?." Inuyasha asked him looking at him hard seeing if he will lie about it in his face.

Sesshomaru smiled at that his brother really cared about him in his own way. "Right" he promised as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

… **THREE MONTHS LATER…**

It has been three month since the heart to heart talk that happened between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, everyone was happy and Sesshomaru was thinking of a way that he will be able to confess to his brother other then Rin's plan of going straight to Inuyasha and kiss him silly. everything was perfect well not everything, that Ryuura bitch had take it upon himself to send gifts for him every week wishing for Sesshomaru to give him a second chance, well more like demanded to be his Alpha, that was the reason that Inuyasha was always in his dark mood when one of Ryuura's massages comes, and it seems that Inuyasha had take it upon himself to burn every letter that come from Ryuura right away.

Myoga still didn't find any lead on the person who had killed that Omega, which had made Inuyasha mood worst, Miroku and Sango had start taking the majored of Inuyasha time talking about something and every time he or Rin come when they were talking about that thing, they will become like stones, Oh well you can't have everything you wish for.

Today he and Rin were planning her mother's birthday, after all how many time will you reach the age of forty!.

" I was thinking that we could bring the flower that she always love." Told him Rin as they sit in the library discussing the plan.

" Yeah, maybe even a cake if your mother love it." Sesshomaru really didn't know how to deal with that, as he was reading a book about Omegas that his brother had given it to him _"To know more about yourself."_ He said. Did you know that demons become of an age when they were twelve!.

" You are right!. maybe chocolates?." Rin was really all in today.

Sesshomaru frown at that. " I don't think that Inuyasha will even come near the party if we bring chocolates." He told her.

"Why?." She really didn't know why he won't come if there was a chocolates, after all everyone loves chocolates.

" He hate it." Sesshomaru told her remembering that day Inuyasha nearly killed Myoga for bringing him chocolates.

"WHAT?. Who will even hate a chocolate?, they are yummy." Rin really can't believe that, who in their right mind will hate chocolates?.

" I don't know, but I did hear Myoga muttering something about the past, when Inuyasha was about to kill him for bringing chocolate."

Rin sigh at that, why does lord Inuyasha have to be an anti-party kind of a person. "So what are you reading Sesshy."

" A book." He reply, he was frowning at the section he was reading.

Rin scowl at that. " I know it is a book. What does it talk about."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Did you know that Omegas go into a heat every three months, but Hanyou's go into a heat every six months." He scowl as he said that.

"Wow, so that mean your next heat will come again in two months, that sucks." She muse at that.

" I know." Sesshomaru sigh. "So about the party."

" Oh yes." Rin said as the two of them talked about it until dinner time.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

 _A little boy was running away from his village, his village had always hated him because of who he was, it really wasn't his fault that he was born a Hanyou but to actually burn his house and drive him away, that was taking it to far._

 _Two days had passed and the boy had finally stop to rest, he had reached a beautiful lake surrounded by an apple trees, the boy smiled at that he could stay here he have a food and water and nobody will reach him here or hurt him._

 _He come near the lake and kneel beside it, as he start drinking from that delicious water, he never hear the sound of footsteps coming near the lake, the demon had stopped right behind the Hanyou as he crossed his arms and frown, why is the Hanyou here?. He should know that this place is forbidden._

 _The demon cleaned his throat making the Hanyou jump and fall into the water, thankfully it wasn't deep. The boy glared but stopped as he looked at the demon who was raising his brow at him, the demon to say the last was beautiful with his silver hair that was passed his shoulder and his golden eyes, though he look like fifteen years old, but even with those strange mark on his face he was stoning._

 _"What are you doing here?." The demon asked him raising his other brow at him and the boy scowl._

 _" None of you business!." The boy huff at him as he stand so he could get out of the lake._

 _The demon scowled at that. "Well, it is my business since you are swimming in the lake behind my home." The demon said dryly._

 _" Your home?." The boy asked he then start looking around the place, he never thought that this beautiful lake was owned by someone._

 _"Yes, my home. Now I won't ask again, why are you here?." The demon said as he sit on the rock by the edge looking at the boy._

 _The boy thought about that he could ignore the demon, but who said the demon won't get feed up by him and attack or he could tell him then get out of here looking for another place to call home. The boy sigh as he get out of the lake and sit in the other side of the lake away from the demon._

 _" My village kick me out so I walked until I come here I didn't know that the lake is owned by someone." There short and simple._

 _" And why did the kick you?." The demon really didn't want any murder on his lake, after all human don't abandon each other without a reason._

 _The boy looked at him then at the lake. " Because I am a monster." He told them._

 _The demon snort at that. " Everyone here is a monster kid, you are no different from the others, what I asked you here is what kind of a monster?."_

 _The boy looked at the demon strangely as he thought about what the demon had told him. He looked at the demon and said. " I am a Hanyou."_

 _The demon looked at him then scowled, that kid look like a human, he sniffed the air and indeed the kid is a Hanyou, if it wasn't for his smell he could pass as human. "Let me get this straight, your VILLAGE kicked you out, a NINE years old boy because you are a HANYOU." The demon scowl depend as the boy nod. "THAT IS STUPID!." He said loudly._

 _The boy looked at the demon strangely, did the demon just defended him, that couldn't be after all he is a Hanyou, and Hanyou's don't have a place in this world._

 _The demon stand and come near the Hanyou. "Tell you what kid, you could come with me I am sure my parents will accept you living with us."_

 _The boy stand and glare at the demon, he wasn't stupid enough to be the next meal on the table. "And why will I do that?."_

 _"Kid I know what you are thinking right now. My mother is a Hanyou too, so you could come or you could stay it's up to you." The demon said as he looked at the boy hard._

 _The boy thought about it, what does he have to lose, he have no family, no home, and he doesn't know if he will die tomorrow, so what did he have to lose?. The boy know the answer to that question, NOTHING. And as much as the boy wish it to be the other way he know the truth. "Fine, I will come, but first I want your name." the boy cross his arms hoping to put a little fear in the demon heart._

 _The demon smirked at that it seems like the boy wanted to scare him a little, oh well, nice try he will say. " Inuyasha." Was all the demon said as he looked at the boy giving him a little smile._

 _The boy saw Inuyasha smile and he give his own little one. " My name is-"_

Inuyasha woke up with a loud gasp and start looking around, only for him to see that he is still inside his office. Inuyasha sat straight and give a little sigh at that, he doesn't normally travel to the land of the past, it has been so long since he dreamed about 'HIM', and really Inuyasha just want to forget 'THEM' the both of them, they had once upon a time brought him happiness, but in the end he was only a toy to do what the always wants from him.

Inuyasha could feel his Youkai growl at that thought, but even his Youkai know that was true. Inuyasha give another sigh at that. "JAKEN." He called out it was only a few second before the door was open and Jaken coming to see him.

"Yes, my lord." Jaken said as he put another stack of papers on his desk.

Inuyasha might not say it, but he really was grateful for Jaken help. " tell the kitchen staff to make tea, it seems like I will be late for dinner." He order him.

"Oh OK, I will tell them." Sigh Jaken, lord Inuyasha really should take care of himself, if he won't he will work himself sick, Jaken close the door behind him as he headed to the kitchen.

Inuyasha sigh at that, he could practically hear what Jaken was thinking about, Inuyasha looked behind him at the hug windows, who would have thought that two hundred years had passed since that day.

* * *

SOOO, What do you think?

We now have a little knowledge on Inuyasha past. Though not much. =_='.

Today's question:

Who was that little boy?

Who will answer that question right, I will give him a chocolate. XD.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	6. Chapter 6

… **SAFE ME…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain, cursing, a little bit of violence and character death….. or is it XO. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciate.

" TALKING"

 _"THINKING"_

 **" INNER YOUKAI TALKING"**

… _ **FLASHBACKS…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6.**

* * *

It is just Sesshomaru luck that Sango's birthday was on the night of the new moon, he really hate that night, to turn to completely human without any power to protect himself, though he did have to thank Rin and her mother for training him to become like the Taijiya's so he could protect himself.

Sesshomaru really hate his human form, because every time he look at the mirror he only see his mother, with her long black hair and violent eyes, he really hate her not to mention Inuyasha who always hated her with his life, he had always thought that the only thing that Inuyasha see when he look at him in the night of the new moon was his mother.

Sesshomaru remember the first time Inuyasha saw him in his human form, he had nearly flip his shit but he did seem to remember that it was not Shirokumo.

Rin, God bless her soul. Being his loyal friend decided to hold the party in his room. _"Maybe you will be able to seduce him to your bed_ _~"._ She said. Sesshomaru really did have to take her away from that monk, he is a really bad model to be sit for innocent people especially virgins.

They were in his room now enjoying their evening in a happy mood, though Inuyasha was glaring hard at the box of chocolates that Miroku had brought for them, other than that they were happy.

Now it was the time to give Sango her gifts, and to be honest everyone was excited to see who had brought the best gift, well other then Inuyasha he seem bored.

Miroku had brought Sango a beautiful necklace, Rin had brought her a new boomerang made of purified demon bones, Sesshomaru had brought her a better Hiraikotsu after all the one she own did break last week, but what surprise them must was Inuyasha gift, it was a small kitten-sized feline with two tails who meow as she looked at Sango, you could hear Sango squealed as she hugged that cut kitten, it seems that Inuyasha was the one with the best gift after all.

" Her name is Kirara." Was the only thing he said.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

… **TWO MONTH LATER…**

Everyone had enjoyed Sango's birthday two month ago, though you could see her with Kirara all the time now, _" I feel like she replace me."_ That is what Rin had sobbed in front of him one day.

They were in the dining room eating their food when they heard a loud gasp. Sesshomaru gasped as he dropped his fork, his heat, his heat had come. Inuyasha stand up putting his hand over his nose, the smell of bitch in heat is too much.

"RIN. TAKE HIM TO HIS ROOM RIGHT NOW." Inuyasha order her.

Rin stand up immediately dragging Sesshomaru out of the room once they were outside Inuyasha was able to breathe.

 **" Mate."** His Youkai whined.

Inuyasha scowl at that, he have no mate and he will make sure of that, after all if it wasn't for his stupid thinking he wouldn't be in this mess.

 _" SHUT UP."_ Was the only thing Inuyasha could say.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

You could hear all the siren's blowing in the palace, Inuyasha stand up abandoning his paperwork as he leaved his office, Inuyasha saw Jaken running for him with terror in his eye.

"LORD IINUYASHA. Th-they had-d found an-another b-body I-in the main hall." Jaken stutter looking at him in fear.

That was the only thing that Inuyasha needed to hear before he was running down the halls to the main one. Once he reached that hall he saw all of the staff circling something, he let some of his Youkai lose and they parted in fear.

Inuyasha froze at what he saw, the body was that of a female in her teen years. She was having a huge hole in her stomach and was pinned to the ground by a huge claw in the heart. He looked around her and he saw a sword laying on the ground with her weapons.

"RIN!, RIN." Inuyasha heard Miroku and Sango cry as they finally reached that dead body. Sango fall to the floor as she embraced her daughter crying hard, Miroku stand behind her with his own silence tears looking at his dead daughter, Inuyasha looked around looking for Sesshomaru only to find nothing but Tenseiga on the ground in the far corner. Inuyasha growled at that, where is Sesshomaru he couldn't move fast as he was in his heat.

" SHUT UP." Inuyasha yelled at them. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP." He said as he hold the sword coming to stand in front of them, he saw Sango glaring at him and was about to open her mouth but he was the first to talk. "Get away from her." He said with a glare that frightened the both of them as they let go of their daughter.

Inuyasha come near the girl and sniffed the claw, he let out a hateful growl at the smell that grate him. "Ryuura." Was the only thing he said as he saw the realization coming across their face. Inuyasha pulled the claw out of Rin chest as he unsheathe the Tenseiga from its home. Inuyasha tried to focus as much as he can, until he saw a blurry thing with the shape of an imps chaining the girl down, with on clean slash he cut them as he saw Rin injury heal, in the same second Rin open her eyes and let out an ear piercing scream that made them jump.

"RIN!." Miroku and Sango run for her both falling into the ground as they hold her close to them. "How?." Miroku give a soft whisper as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Tenseiga a sword that can't kill, his only porpoise to save lives, though the only one who are able to use it is me and Sesshomaru." He answer them as he come near them. "Rin." He called her as she looked at him. "Do you remember what happened?." He asked her looking at her tear stain eyes.

" I-I was-s ta-taking se-sesshomar-u-Sama to his ro-room as he c-ome, pleas-e Inuyasha-Sama he-e ha-had take h-him." She said throw her sobs as she looked at him.

" That is all I needed to know." With that Inuyasha headed out to hunt Ryuura.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Sesshomaru give a little whine as he come back to the land of living, he blink his eyes open and start looking around, he feel his body becoming more heavy as the heat was eating his insides he curl like a ball hoping that the pain will go away. Sesshomaru start looking around only to find that he was in a dark damp cell.

Sesshomaru heard the sound of footsteps and he give a growled at that, he will kill the person who dare to throw him in this shitty place.

He saw two figures coming to stand outsides his cell, one was tall and the other was short. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and frozen, one of the scents was Ryuura and the other was a scent he had hoped that he will forget after twenty years had passed.

" Ah, you are awake." Said Shirokumo as she star at Sesshomaru who start growling and glaring at them. She scoffed at that "You know I really had hoped that you will become an Alpha, but instead you had turn out to be a lowly Omega."

"Oh, come on Shiro don't be like that, it actually doesn't change anything." Ryuura put his hand at Shirokumo's shoulder as he said that.

" You know that the western land is mine, right?." Shirokumo said as she glared at him.

Ryuura laughed at that. " You know that I promised you, and I always follow in my promises." He said looking at Sesshomaru with lust in his eyes making Sesshomaru shiver with disgust.

" Good, follow the plan. Now, I will go so you could do what you want." The plan was really easy having Ryuura mating Sesshomaru then kill Inuyasha so the western land will be theirs. _Soon, very soon._ she thought as she leaved.

" You know it would have been easy if you had just said yes to my offer." Ryuura said as he open the cell coming inside. " Now I hope you will enjoy our time together _MATE_ **.** " He said as he start laughing at that.

Sesshomaru let out a little whine as he start shaken in fear. _Inuyasha where are you?._

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Inuyasha stood outsides of the northern land castle, did that overgrown lizard really think that low of him, that he had return to his home instead of taking a cover somewhere else. Oh well it had made his search a lot easier, Inuyasha unsheathe his sword.

" Kaze no Kizu." With that he was able to destroy half of the castle to the ground. It was true that his father had create this sword with his fang, but it was Inuyasha who had made it that strong by using his own fang on it.

Inuyasha jump from A-Un back and start walking to the castle, half of the soldiers were dead so no one dare to stop him, after all who will dare to stop the ill-tempered Daiyoukai, who was called the prince of blood for killing thousands.

Inuyasha entered the main hall, and saw something that he had hoped would have rotten into the ground by now. "Shirokumo." He looked at her as she glared at him.

"Inuyasha." She said looking around for an opening to get away from him, that is bad, Inuyasha wasn't supposed to find them until Sesshomaru's heat had passed.

" You know, the only reason I let you live that time, was because my father had asked me to spare your life." Inuyasha told her seeing her looking around for an exit. "But I did told you that if I saw your face again I will kill you, so no hard feelings I after all did warn you."

Before Shirokumo was able to say something a hand thrust into her chest tearing her heart out of it. Inuyasha watched as Shirokumo body fall into the ground lifeless. " Tsk, what a filthy sight." He said as he start running after Sesshomaru scent.

Inuyasha run until he reached the dungeon and brake the door with his leg, the sight that welcomed him head frozen his body, he wonder if he had stopped breathing for a second.

His little brother was on the ground bruised and bloody, with a tears striding down his face, he saw how Ryuura was about to enter him, and his Youkai brake free and his eyes bleed red.

 **" MATE!."** Inuyasha Youkai let out an inhuman roar as everything turn black.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

When Inuyasha gain control of his Youkai again, you could see the corps that had decorated the place everywhere, pieces of body parts on the ground and the blood painting the walls of the castle red, he saw Ryuura body under him, he as nothing but a limp flash that wasn't even a body to begin with.

Inuyasha looked around searching for his baby brother, until he saw his body with A-Un, who was guarding it growling at him. Inuyasha stand up as he come near them. "It is Ok, It is me." He whisper softly as A-Un start growling loudly at him.

Inuyasha come near Sesshomaru falling on his knees besides him, holding his little brother body close to him, he heard his brother shallow breaths and he sigh in relief, good his brother is alive.

" I…Inu…Yasha." He heard his brother little whisper as he hold him tightly to his chest.

"Shh, it's Ok you are safe, it's Ok, Shh." Inuyasha said shushing him softly as he start rocking him back and forth. It wasn't supposed to be like this, his little brother was supposed to find someone he loved and make a family with him/her and live happily, not being nearly RAPED by a shit stain that helped a fucking spider to try and overthrow him.

Inuyasha made a vow to himself, today the northern castle had fallen, tomorrow the northern land would fall, and everyone will know why you don't cross any Shiro Inu. Tomorrow his title THE PRINCE OF BLOOD, will be known in these lands again, but this time for destroying the northern land all by himself!.

* * *

So what do you think?

I am evil right XD. We get rid of the bad guys Yay ^-^. We did it.

For all of those who answer the question of the last chapter correct, you deserve a chocolate.

Yes the correct answer is Naraku.

Today's question is:

I have mentioned another person with Naraku when I said 'THEM'.

So who was the second person who had broke our Inuyasha heart?.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	7. Chapter 7

… **SAFE ME…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain, cursing, flashbacks or not, and maybe something else can't decide =_='. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciate.

" TALKING"

 _"THINKING"_

 **" INNER YOUKAI TALKING"**

… _ **FLASHBACKS…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7.**

* * *

… **ONE MONTH LATER…**

It have been one month since that day, things had change because of it, for better or worse, no one really know. Inuyasha had made a true of his promise, he had destroyed the northern land completely, the only people he had let them live, were the ones who wanted Ryuura down, it seems that Ryuura really was only spoiled and weak nothing more, the lands once again start shaken in fear, every time they heard about the prince of blood again.

Sango start training Rin harder afraid that she will lose her again, but she knew that Rin will grow to hate them if they put her on lash. Miroku on the other hand, he won't let Rin nor Sango out of his sight, always expecting another attack this time too.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was having it much worst then the others, he won't allow anyone to touch him other than Inuyasha, the nightmares had kept him awake at night, always jumping at any shadow he see, the only time he sleeps in was when Inuyasha was by his side, after Inuyasha saw the damage that Ryuura had cause, Inuyasha let Sesshomaru stay with him until he was able to heal, until now no luck with the recovering thing.

Though Inuyasha was really having another problem at hand, after that night his inner Youkai always urge him to mate with Sesshomaru, and with that the nightmares start coming back, but what he really hate was the feeling that he start feeling for his brother, he feel like he was taking Advantage of him, after all his brother was young and in that age a lot of peoples make mistakes, somehow Inuyasha really want someone to give him the right answer to his problems.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

"Do you think we should destroy it?." Miroku asked Inuyasha as he take a sip of his tea, he looked at Inuyasha waiting for his answer.

"And pry tell me Miroku. How will we do it." Inuyasha give him a pointed look then shakes his head. "You are asking for the impossible my friend." Inuyasha grumbles at Miroku idiotic idea.

"But maybe if someone will wish on it w-" Miroku was cut by Inuyasha's glare, Inuyasha was always the one with the most scary glare in the world, it was always able to shut everyone.

"Did you forget the disaster that would happen if a person was idiot enough to do it. Miroku, every person who had wished upon that cursed thing had died, the jewel will only disappear and show in another place, waiting for another idiot to wish upon it." Inuyasha finished massaging his forehead, who in their right mind will come near that cursed thing, he really didn't know that Miroku had it in him to say such a stupid thing.

"But think about it Inuyasha, you could protect it better that way." Miroku was really hoping that Inuyasha will help him, because if they did they won't have to deal with its problem.

"Miroku." Inuyasha voice turn to ice at that. "Let me remind you, that you and your village had asked me to protect that thing, I could easily throw it away and never look back, I will not put my family in danger because of your suicidal plan, the next time I hear something like that it will be your life." Inuyasha said glaring harder at Miroku, the latter shiver and nods his head, no one wanted to be the next target on Inuyasha list after what happened to the northern land, so Miroku kept his mouth shut. "Good. Now, get out of my office."

And Miroku did.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin were both in Inuyasha bed chamber, Rin was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to get Sesshomaru out of the room, or at least to confess. Sesshomaru was hiding under the blanket, he was too scared to even move.

"I think you should confess Sesshy." Rin told him for what feel like the million time, she know that Inuyasha is the only one who can help Sesshomaru, now if only Sesshomaru wasn't such a stubborn.

"I Can't Rin." He give a soft whisper in return still hiding under the blanket, he really wanted to do what Rin had told him and confess, but he simply can't, he is too scared to get out of his room, he can't put confessing on top of it.

"AND WHY NOT." Rin yelled at that. and Sesshomaru flinch hard at the loud noises. Rin saw that and sigh she really didn't mean to scare him. "I am sorry, but you have to understand that if you don't move know you will lose him forever." She tried to make him see it in her way but it seems like nothing was working, it is time to bring the big guns. " I heard from mother that Inuyasha had finally chose a mate." Sesshomaru get the blanket that was on his face away and looked at Rin.

"After what happened with the northern land, a lot of people had start wishing to have Inuyasha for themselves, the eastern land princess was one of them, she asked for Inuyasha hand." Rin said looking at Sesshomaru shocked face. "You have the choice to confess and stop Inuyasha or let him mate her and you have to find a new mate." With that Rin leaved the room, she really hate lying to Sesshomaru but if it gets him to move, then everything will be fine.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

After Rin had leaved Sesshomaru stood there in shock, his brother had found a mate, that was the only thing he could think about. Sesshomaru didn't know if he should scream, yell or start braking things, after all it wasn't supposed to be like this.

He wasn't supposed to be kidnapped, his mother should have die after she was banished, Ryuura wasn't even supposed to meet him, Rin shouldn't even come near death, and Inuyasha, Inuyasha was supposed to be with him when he will finally confess his feeling

Sesshomaru sit still in Inuyasha room with his thought until sunset, he have to do it, he have to tell Inuyasha about his feeling for him, if he did maybe Inuyasha will break his mating with that bitch. Sesshomaru was so out of it that he didn't hear the sound of door open.

"Are you OK?." Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha voice and he jump a little at it, after all he didn't hear his brother come.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who was beside the dresser, Sesshomaru blushed as he saw Inuyasha change his clothes to wear a sleeping Yukata. "Y-Yes, I am fine?." He really didn't know the answer to that question, but that was ok, after all he have to be brave if he wants to confess know.

"Do you need me to go and bring the healer?." Inuyasha sigh, kids these days never know what is the best for them.

"No, I am really fine." Sesshomaru says looking at Inuyasha again, he stand up and get off the bed, Sesshomaru walked until he was in front of Inuyasha and looked at him.

Inuyasha raise his brow at that, does Sesshomaru want something, if he did Inuyasha will see if he could do it. "Sesshomaru?." He asked looking at the pup.

"Actually I want to tell you something." _It is now or never._ Sesshomaru thought as he take a big breath, he look at Inuyasha in the eyes.

"I LOVE YOU." Sesshomaru confess as he kissed his brother gently on the lips. Sesshomaru flush hard at that and kiss Inuyasha deeper.

As for Inuyasha those three little words mad him froze in his place, he didn't feel it when Sesshomaru kissed him, he was trapped in his past as fear start taking a hold of his heart, he couldn't do it, he couldn't destroy his brother life just because he was selfish, he didn't want his brother to be broke because of him, like how 'THEY' had broke him. Inuyasha was cut by his thought as he felt Sesshomaru lick his lips shyly.

"NO." Inuyasha shout as he pushed Sesshomaru away, the look that Sesshomaru shoot him was really heartbroken look. "S-Sesshomaru…." Before Inuyasha was able to explain himself Sesshomaru run out of the room.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Sesshomaru run along the halls, he wants to get out of here as fast as he can, he didn't realize it but he was crying hard at Inuyasha rejection, he really should have kept his mouth shut, now Inuyasha would thing the worst of him. Sesshomaru reached the forest that was inside the palace, and stopped a little bit for rest.

Rin saw Sesshomaru leaning on a tree, when she come closer she heard the sound of sobbing. "Sesshomaru!." He run and embraced him.

Sesshomaru heard Rin voice after that he felt her holding him, Sesshomaru get angry at that, if it wasn't for Rin he wouldn't have confess, if it wasn't for her his brother wouldn't hate him now.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." He screamed as he pushed Rin away, he glare hard at her, if it wasn't for her… "IT"S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU." His tears start running faster and faster at every word that come of his mouth.

Before Rin was able to react Sesshomaru disappeared again.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped running when he become sure that nobody was following him, he looked around and saw himself in a Sakura garden, he walked until he reached a strange tree in the middle of the garden, he sit under that try and start crying softly.

"Why are you crying, little one?."

Sesshomaru heard one hour later, he looked around wildly but didn't found anything, he growled at that. "WHERE ARE YOU? Show yourself you cowered." He yelled only to hear the sound of a soft laugh.

"I am right here." The voice told him.

"Where?." Sesshomaru give another growl at that.

"Right behind you, little one." The voice said again.

Sesshomaru turn around to look at the place of the voice, only to see the tree behind him. "The only thing is behind me is that fucking tree, so where are you?." Sesshomaru grunt at that.

"Well, if you looked up you won't only see a tree." The voice said again, and Sesshomaru growled that bastard is laughing at him.

Sesshomaru raise his head like the voice had said, when he did he saw a face looking down at him. "You are a tree demon!." Sesshomaru was shocked at that, after all not a lot of that kind of demons had survived today.

"Ah, and you are Inuyasha little brother. Oh and by the way the name is Bacosen'O." the tree demon said happily.

Sesshomaru frown at Inuyasha name. "Sesshomaru." He murmur instead.

"So Why were you crying little one?." Bacosen'O asked him looking at him gently.

Sesshomaru thought about that, he could tell the old tree what happened or he could go home, when he thought about home the only thing he could see was Inuyasha, so his choice was the former. "I confess my feeling to Inuyasha and he reject me." Short and simple, Sesshomaru feel like he was about to cry again so he shakes his head.

The old tree wince at that, no wonder after what Inuyasha had been throw, even he couldn't imagine Inuyasha being able to love someone. "Well, little one it was wrong of you to try and be with someone that you aren't sure to be able to fix." He said with a sigh.

Sesshomaru scowl at that and stand fast. "What do you mean, Inuyasha doesn't need to be fixed." He glared at the tree, how dare he say that Inuyasha is brooking , Inuyasha wasn't, his brother was strong!.

"You may think like that little one, but you don't know his past like I do." Bacosen'O told him, he could see it in the boy's eyes, the love that he held for Inuyasha is strong, maybe he could use that to heal Inuyasha heart, and the only way to do it, is by taking advantage of the situation.

"OH REALLY, enlighten me then." Sesshomaru spite, who does he think he is.

Bacosen'O smiled at that. "Well then, if you follow that way." He made one of his branch point to the left. " you will end up finding a well, if you jump throw it will thinking of the person you want, you will be thrown into their past, you will be like a ghost never to be able to do a thing other then watch, but be careful the knowledge of the past could be dangerous." He told him with a serious voice. "If you follow this way." He point to the right. "You will reach the palace. So tell me which way you will chose?." He asked him.

Sesshomaru thought about that, which way he will chose?. Even he didn't know the answer. Sesshomaru look left then right, he had made his choice.

With that Sesshomaru headed left.

* * *

So what do you think?

In the next chapter, it will be all about Inuyasha past, I am really happy.

I am sorry that I took a long time to update, but hope you will like this chapter.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	8. Chapter 8

… **SAVE ME…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain, cursing, a little bit of violence, character death, and maybe something else can't decide =_='. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciate.

 **P.S:** a lovely reader of mine, had point i had misspelled the title of the story, i am sorry for that everyone, but i did correct it in the end.

" TALKING"

 _"THINKING"_

 **" INNER YOUKAI TALKING"**

… _ **FLASHBACKS…**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ **hapter 8.**

* * *

Sesshomaru walked for what it feel like an hours, but it was an actually fifteen minutes top. When he reached the well Sesshomaru stopped and stare at it for a long time, he really wondered if it was Ok to look in a past that Inuyasha had locked away for a long time, but he wanted to proof to that fucking tree that his brother is NOT a broken person, so with one last breath he jump into the well.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

When Sesshomaru reached the other side of the well, he jumped and start looking around, everything looked like home nothing changed, other than a little trees here and there, he walked until he reached a lake, he saw his brother(HIS FIFTEEN YEARS OLD BROTHER.) near it, his brother was wearing the fire-rat robs, his hair was only passed his shoulder and nothing more, what shocked him the most was his brother eyes, they were lively and sparking with happiness and he was smiling.

Standing besides his brother was a boy. He was nine years old with a short black hair and strange red eyes, he looked like a completely normal human, but Sesshomaru knows better that person was an actually a Hanyou.

"My name is Inuyasha, what is yours?." Inuyasha asked giving the boy a soft smile.

The boy saw Inuyasha's smile and give one of his own. "My name is…Naraku." The boy said shyly to him.

Sesshomaru frown at the look that 'Naraku' person send to Inuyasha, he feel like that Hanyou is nothing but a trouble for them.

"Well Naraku, let's go home." He said smiling taking Naraku's hand in his, Naraku smiled and nod at that, the two of them start their walk to the palace.

Unknowing to them Sesshomaru was glaring at Naraku with a scowl.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Sesshomaru was really in hate with Naraku at first sight, not only he always follow his brother but he was flirting with him too, and it seems like everyone in the palace love his shy person and that bitch is in no way shy. Sesshomaru glared at him hard every time he get.

He saw his father again, his father was really young he would say 250 years old at best, and Sesshomaru really didn't know if he should have been happy or not, after all his father was blinded by his mother from look around him.

But what Sesshomaru had enjoyed, was meeting Inuyasha's mother, her name was Izayoi she was a Kuro Inu Hanyou but she was really kind and loving Sesshomaru really wished that he was able to see her in person, she is a very beautiful woman, possessing long black hair and brown eyes. She was always portrayed in fine clothing, with a solemn yet graceful appearance. And Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile every time she laughed.

But what had mad Sesshomaru froze in his place more than one time was his brother, in here his brother always laugh and joke around, always helping people and bring the smiles on their faces, and Sesshomaru really wondered what did happened to him.

Without Sesshomaru knowing 50 years had passed with a blink of an eye.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Sesshomaru saw who a fifty years had passed, in that fifty years a lot had changed, that Naraku boy had grown up, he had long black wavy hair and pale skin, and as much as Sesshomaru hate to say it, he was beautiful, which made Sesshomaru more hatful of him.

Inuyasha hair had grown to reach his mid back, other than that Inuyasha didn't change much.

He saw as Naraku and Inuyasha train with swords, and Sesshomaru hoped that Inuyasha will accidently cut him open, so that spider could die.

"Let's take a break." Inuyasha said as he lower his sword, it was really a long day and Inuyasha wants to at least rest for a little while.

"OK." Naraku said as he started to follow Inuyasha until they reached the lake, when they sit near it, Inuyasha laying down with Naraku sitting beside him. "Ne Inuyasha." Naraku start playing nervously with his fingers at that.

"Yes?." Inuyasha said closing his eyes, enjoying the wind touching his face, it was a long time since Inuyasha was able to enjoy a day off, it had become fewer and fewer every time.

"What do you think about having a mate?." Naraku said blushing after that.

OH HELL NO, bitch about to get down. Sesshomaru glared hard at Naraku head hoping that his head will get caught in flam, how dare that bitch ask Inuyasha to be his mate.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and sit up, he look at Naraku hard then smiled. "Are you asking me to be your mate, Naraku?." Inuyasha smirked at that, leaning on Naraku a little bit.

Naraku flushed hard at that, it seems like Inuyasha know what he was implying. "A-and what if I said Y-Yes." What was supposed to be a strong voice, come out like stutter.

"Well then, I think you already know the answer." With a smile Inuyasha kissed Naraku softly on the lips.

In that moment Sesshomaru feel a new different kind of hate.

Another 50 years had passed, and this time Sesshomaru had to see a lot in that time. Inuyasha had mated Naraku and lived a happy life, the western land flourish, and Inuyasha become even more happier without him.

and Sesshomaru hate for that spider grow by the second.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

One day Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha take Naraku to a village, the one who own the sacred tree, he had hear of that village and how it had protect The Shikon no Tama, but now the jewel had disappear forever.

"Where are we going Inuyasha?." Naraku asked, as he looked around the place, he then looked at Inuyasha waiting for an answer.

Sesshomaru always wonder what does that bitch have and he don't, Naraku was a Beta which mean he can't have pups unless he was a female, he was bossy and when Inuyasha wasn't looking at him, that bastard act with 'higher then you' attitude. Sesshomaru glared at that, his brother doesn't need someone to boss him around, his brother is a fucking ALPHA.

Inuyasha sigh at that, Naraku was being impatient again. "Just wait a minute will ya, we will reach the village in a minute." He huffed, Naraku was acting strangle since months ago.

Once they have reached the village, Inuyasha start greeting everyone with a smile. Sesshomaru could see the humans happy faces as they gaze at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at that, he like his brother smiles, he really didn't see Inuyasha ever smiling when he was young, even now his brother did smirk once every blue moon but never smiled.

" Kikyo!." Inuyasha called, looking at the temple up the hill. Sesshomaru saw a woman get out of the temple and down the stairs as she come to greet Inuyasha. She was a very beautiful woman. She had flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which is tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She stood around five foot two, and had big, brown eyes. She wore the traditional dress of a Miko.

"Inuyasha!." She smiled back as she saw him and give a little wave, when she reached Inuyasha and Naraku she smile more at the sight. "We didn't see you in a long time Inuyasha, where were you?." She looked at Naraku next. Sesshomaru didn't know but he feel like something really get out of its place when those two had meet. "And who is that man with you, Inuyasha?." She asked still looking at Naraku with the latter doing the same.

"Ah, excuse my ruddiness. Kikyo this is my mate Naraku, Naraku this is my friend and the Miko of this village Kikyo." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you!." The two of them said in the same time.

And Sesshomaru start having a bad feeling about that.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

It have been six month after that meeting, and it was enough time for Sesshomaru to see how everything had fall down like a rotten leaf in air.

He saw how Naraku broken the mating bond with Inuyasha. He know that if a mating bond was broken, either one of the pair will die or go insane, though Sesshomaru thank the Gods every day that Naraku was nothing but a Beta, but even that couldn't save Inuyasha the agony of the bond being broken.

He saw as Naraku took Kikyo as his lover to put his hand on the jewel, so he can finally become a full demon and have all the power he wants.

He saw Kikyo turn to a dark Miko, with no hope of ever going back like how she was before, as she start helping Naraku with his plan.

But what hurt the most.

He saw as Naraku poisoned Izayoi, who he had planned to kill her, and how it had worked in the end, he saw as she had fight that spider poisoned for two days straight, until she become too tired to fight and leaved this earth forever.

"Mother…. I am so-sorry..*Sob*… if only I…" Inuyasha cried as he was near his mother bed, it wasn't enough that he had to deal with a broken bond, but he had to deal with his mother death on top of it.

"It…. It is…o-ok sweetie…." Izayoi coughed hard making Inuyasha jump and hold her hand tightly. "Inuyasha…my boy.. please stop…hi-him… if you don't….. I won't ..be.. the last one… in this w-war….pl-please.. stop him."

Sesshomaru saw the light leaved Izayoi eyes after that plea, he give a little sob of his own at that. Inuyasha throw himself on his mother corps and start wailing loudly.

That day his father had decided to create the Tenseiga.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

It have been five weeks after Izayoi death, Inuyasha have been looking for Naraku and Kikyo everywhere, when he did find them, the battle that have taken place after that, no one wanted to remember.

The battle had raged for three days straight, Naraku had Merged with the jewel so he was able to fight with Inuyasha toe to toe, Inuyasha was able to kill Kikyo after one day in their fight, she may have been a dark Miko but she was still a human all the same.

Naraku was a different story he may miss the power to make him a strong demon, but he have the brain and that in itself was dangerous. In the end Inuyasha was able to defeat him even with his brain.

Inuyasha stand over Naraku body looking at him with an icy look, gone the smiling person and in his place entered a strange cold demon.

"S-So.. it seems.. like you have won Inuyasha." Naraku smirked at that, he know that he would be able to live even if Inuyasha had kill him, after all he was undefeatable unless someone ripped his heart away and destroy it, and really no one know that part so he won't die.

"A heart for a heart." Inuyasha said making Naraku blood freeze. Before Naraku was able to do a thing, Inuyasha ripped his heart out of his chest. You could hear Naraku's ear piercing screams, as Inuyasha destroyed his heart.

Sesshomaru all of this time was staying still in his place, he give a soft whimpers and whines, he even pare his neck to Inuyasha, he was that scared.

Inuyasha looked around the place until he found the Shikon no tama, when he did, he hold it in his hand, and Sesshomaru for a second was afraid that his brother will wish on it, after all everyone knew what that cursed thing will do.

The jewel in Inuyasha hand was purified, and Sesshomaru froze at that, how was his brother able to do it. Inuyasha then stand up and start his travel.

After three days walking around the place, Sesshomaru saw as Inuyasha had reached the Taijiya's village and stand in the center, once Inuyasha did it he was surrounded by the demon slayers.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT DMON?." Yelled a black haired woman as she glared at him.

Inuyasha looked around the place with a blank face, if he wants he could destroy this village with a blink of an eye, but he need them so he won't do anything, Yet. "Where is your leader?." He asked them coldly, he doesn't care about anyone of them, he only want the leader to be here.

The Taijiya's look at one another, before they were able to attack they were cut by a voice. "That would be me." Inuyasha turn to the sound only to see an old man in his fifties looking at him. "What do you want from me? Lord Inuyasha." At that all of the people who were surrounded Inuyasha freeze in their place.

"You were the one who give the Miko Kikyo the Shikon no tama, right?." Inuyasha question him, getting a nod in return. "Well then, it falls on me to tell you this, the Miko you intrust with the jewel had become a dark Miko." At that everyone gasps. "She give the jewel to a Hanyou named Naraku so he will turn to a full demon." Everyone stay still at that, how could Kikyo do that to them, didn't she know the danger that will follow, if the jewel fall in the wrong hands.

Inuyasha looked at them with a bored look, they were really an idiots. "Here" he opened his hand making the jewel fall from it, the jewel landed on the floor as everyone star at it in shock, how in the name of everything holy was this demon able to purify it. "Make sure it won't fall in the wrong hand again." With that Inuyasha turn to leave.

All the while Sesshomaru looked at his brother back, as he walked away from them, and somehow away from his old life.

And with that another fifty years had passed.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Sesshomaru saw how Inuyasha had changed in the past fifty years, he no longer laugh or smile, always cold, always blaming himself, always training harder and harder until he couldn't move, and somehow Sesshomaru wondered if something other than Naraku happen.

Inuyasha was walking down the halls of the palace, all the day he had been smelling an amazing scent, he have been looking for that smell everywhere and he still didn't find it, Inuyasha sighed softly at that, it doesn't matter though he want to return to his room.

Inuyasha walked to his room. "What the….?" Somehow the smell was getting stronger and stronger every step he take, he reached his door and open it, what he saw next not only frozen Inuyasha but Sesshomaru as will.

In Inuyasha bed was their father, he was looking at Inuyasha with lust filled eyes, but the worst of all was their father was an OMEGA.

"Wha…how?" Inuyasha start looking around the room, maybe that was a magic and he fall right into it, it was impossible his father was an Alpha unless…

 _Unless he was using suppressants._ Sesshomaru finished Inuyasha's thought. Omegas are forbidding from using the suppressants because of the damage that will befall the Omega, and their inability to bare pups because of it.

They were still frozen in their place not knowing what to do. "Inu-Inuyasha." InuTaisho whimpered, that was all it takes for Inuyasha to snap out of it.

"I-I'm going to b-bring the healer." Inuyasha stuttered, he was shocked about what was going on, he turn around to open the door only to feel his father weight on his back, Inuyasha turn around as InuTaisho spines him.

InuTaisho looked at Inuyasha as he kissed him softly. "Alpha." He purred in his Omega call, and with that Inuyasha froze and his Youkai took control.

Sesshomaru was holding one of his hands near his chest, and the other was on his mouth holding his sobs in, he didn't want to see this, he didn't want to look at his father having the only love he had ever wanted. Somehow deep down Sesshomaru know that he couldn't forgive his father for this no matter what.

And just as fast as it happened another fifty years had passed.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Sesshomaru saw how Inuyasha and their father hit it together, though they didn't mark each other the bond was still strong, he saw how his brother healed slowly, how he start smiling a little more, how he stopped glaring, and how he start learning how to love again, and it hurt, Sesshomaru knew it, but he had made his choice so he will see through it until the end.

Inuyasha and his father were on InuTaisho's bed, their father heat had just passed not so long ago. "What about making a bet?." InuTaisho asked as he snuggle closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed at that, he didn't know why his father love playing games so much but he will humor him. "What kind of a bet?." Inuyasha asked as he hold InuTaisho tighter, he was really thankful for his father if it wasn't for him, Inuyasha knew he would have lose it a long time ago.

InuTaisho bite his bottom lip at that. "I know you will be gone for a year to the main land." InuTaisho state and he heard Inuyasha hummed at that. "So I was thinking, if you didn't find a mate in the year that you will be gone, I will accept your offer and be your mate." InuTaisho start biting his lip nervously.

Inuyasha gaze at InuTaisho after he said those thing. "R-really?." When Inuyasha saw him nod, he give a big smile at that and start crooning softly.

Sesshomaru glared at his father hard, if his father really did as he was promised he wouldn't have mated his mother.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Sesshomaru saw as that year come and went, he saw his brother returning home with a big smile, his brother had done his part of the deal and won.

Inuyasha went to his father office as fast as he can, in the last year he had missed his father terribly, he hoped that his father will see that he was a worthy mate, and this time he know that his new mate will not betray him.

When Inuyasha reached the door office he knocked on the door, no one answer it and he start to worry, _maybe in his bedroom._ Inuyasha though, just as he was about to leave he saw Myoga coming his way.

Myoga look up and jump slightly as he saw Inuyasha. "Oh, lord Inuyasha you are back a week earlier." He said as he start sweating hard.

Inuyasha saw that and frown. "Where is my father?." Inuyasha demand as he catch Myoga before he run away.

Myoga shiver as Inuyasha glare harder at him. "H-h-he I-is in th-the dining ro-room." He start sweating hard at that.

Inuyasha let go of him as he walked until he reached the dining hall, Inuyasha opened the door to greet his father only to freeze in his place.

beside his father was a human female, not only that, his mate if his nose weren't lying to him, Inuyasha let out a high bitched growl at the sight.

"Inuyasha!." His father said as he smile upon seeing him, Inuyasha heart braked at that, did his father really just did that to him.

"You promised." He hiss at his father, how dare he do this to him, his father had promised him.

"Inuyasha!." InuTaisho said as he stand and start walking a little closer to Inuyasha, but he was stopped by a terrifying growl that rotted him in his place.

"You are just like HIM." With that Inuyasha run out of the palace.

All the while Sesshomaru was shooting a look of disgusts to his father.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

After that the years had start running faster and faster.

Sesshomaru saw how his brother throw himself in a war after war, he saw his brother turn to cold-blooded killer, he never smiled again, his eyes always guarded waiting for his next kill. He saw how his brother was named the prince of blood for killing thousands, when in fact he may have killed million.

He saw how Inuyasha act as a hope to brake the last tie with his father, he brake the Tessaiga and repair it with his own fang.

He saw how Inuyasha kill their father's rival in one attack, and he was considered the most strongest demon alive.

He saw the day was born in that world and what happened, it was the first day that Inuyasha had return to the palace and the last.

He saw how his brother traveled through the lands, how he meet Sango, Miroku, Jaken, and A-Un.

He saw the day that his brother finally come home, and how even with his hater for both of his parents, he never once did direct it at him.

He saw as Sango and Miroku come to live with them, they had asked Inuyasha for help to protect the Shikon jewel, because he was the one who was able to purify it last time, and Inuyasha had except.

He saw how his father die because of an Ryuura, and even with his betray Inuyasha had cried for him.

He saw himself grow up and how Inuyasha tried to protect him in every way he can, so he could have the life inuyasha wasn't lucky enough to have.

He saw when he had turn out to be an Omega, how his brother was terrified from the past repeating itself.

He saw how Inuyasha had tears the northern land, after what Ryuura and his mother had did to him.

And lastly he saw how his brother had pushed him away, only with Sesshomaru will being in his mind and nothing else.

And Sesshomaru was wailing at every memory he saw, he didn't want Inuyasha to suffer, Inuyasha didn't deserve that.

Sesshomaru didn't know who he should throw the blame at, that monster Naraku or the idiots they have called a father or him for bringing the past back.

Sesshomaru couldn't breathe no matter what he did he just couldn't.

 _"SESSHOMARU!"_

That was the last thing he heard as the darkness took a hold of him.

* * *

SOOO what did you think?.

Poor baby!. Inuyasha had suffered a lot, didn't he?

We will see what will happen next, shall we?

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	9. Chapter 9

… **SAVE ME…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain, cursing, a little bit of mental breakdown, and maybe something else can't decide =_='. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciate.

" TALKING"

 _"THINKING"_

 **" INNER YOUKAI TALKING"**

… _ **FLASHBACKS…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9.**

* * *

The next time Sesshomaru woke up, he felt something soft under him, he cracked his eyes open half way to look around the room, it was a familiar room when he took a sniff of the air he smelled his brother scent. Ah, so he was in Inuyasha's room.

Sesshomaru looked to his left only to see his brother sleeping on the chair next to the bed. "Inuyasha?." Come a whisper from him, but it seems like Inuyasha only needed that to wake up.

Inuyasha feel something changing in the room so he woke up, he looked around until his eyes fell on Sesshomaru's open one, and he shoot off of his chair rushing to embrace his little brother.

Sesshomaru was shocked at that and he tense a little bit, after few minute he relaxed in his brother hold. "What is wrong Inuyasha?." He whisper softly leaning into Inuyasha warmth even more, he had missed his brother so much.

Inuyasha stiff at that and scowl. "What is wrong?." He repeat letting go of Sesshomaru. "WHAT IS WRONG?. I found you alone in the fucking forest, so don't you dare ask me WHAT IS WRONG?." He glare at his brother so hard he made him give a soft whine in fear. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?." Inuyasha hissed at him looking him in the eye, daring him to lie in his face.

Sesshomaru was shaken at that, it is true that his brother did get angry sometimes, but it was never directed at him, and for the first time Sesshomaru was terrify of his brother. "A-at the w-ell." He choked out.

Inuyasha glare harder, how dare he lie to him, does he know how much trouble they had faced because of that stunt, he griped Sesshomaru shoulder harshly making him let out another whine.

"THERE IS NO FUCKING WELL IN HERE." He let a growl at that. "Not even three miles away, so don't you dare lying in my face." He glared even harder if that is possible. "SO WHERE WERE YOU?." He said in his Alpha voice trying to make Sesshomaru submit, if he won't admit it then Inuyasha had to use different methods.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time breathing, with all of the furious pheromones that his brother was letting in the air and his Alpha voice throwing in the mix, he and his Omega were having a hard time. "LET. ME. GO." Sesshomaru was able to push Inuyasha away from him, he was shaken like a leaf letting out whimpers or whines every now and then, why was his brother doing this?.

Inuyasha stood frozen in his place, he had just tried to force an OMEGA to submit, and not only any omega, but his little brother!. He fell into his chair putting his head in his hand and dry washed his face and sigh. "Four weeks." He whisper not raising his head, making Sesshomaru look his way. "You were gone for four weeks, no one was able to find you, I….. I felt your Youkai disappear…..like when a demon die…I .. I."

Sesshomaru smelled salt in the air, when he looked around he found the place of the smell was none other than his brother, Sesshomaru come near Inuyasha slowly he was still afraid that his broher will lash at him, when he reached his brother he pry his hand away from his brother's face and freeze.

His brother was crying!.

His brother give no sound when he did, the only proof of it was the fat tears that were making their way down his emotionless face, Sesshomaru give a soft whimper at that.

 **"We hurt Alpha."** His Omega whined as he start passing around, it was the first time his Omega had show up, so Sesshomaru did froze a little at his voice.

Sesshomaru saw his brother glassy eyes, and whine again, it was all his fault!. He embrace Inuyasha softly and start cooing for him like how he saw Izayoi did when Inuyasha was younger. It seems like his brother was so tired that he had fell asleep in Sesshomaru embrace.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

 _"What should we do?."_ Sesshomaru asked his Omega, it was the first time he had heard that thing, though he wonder if he should call him a thing if it was a part of him.

 **"Alpha need us, we should stay with him."** He heard his Omega said as he swished his tail left and right.

Sesshomaru sigh at that, he knew what his Omega had meant, and Sesshomaru really don't care about what was in Inuyasha past, if his brother turn to be happy in the end, but the question is, will his brother even want a new mate after what happened?. He didn't know but he dare to hope.

Sesshomaru sigh again. _"What if he don't even want a mate? What will happen?."_ He asked, after all he does love Inuyasha, and he never want to bring him any pain.

 **"Alpha does want a mate, so don't worry."** His Omega smiled gently at that.

 _"And how do you know?."_ Sesshomaru really wasn't sure why his Omega was so sure about that fact.

 **"Well, Alpha had mellow in the years he was with us."** The Omega state. **"And I always felt what Alpha want, so he will accept us as a mate, but he is too scared that he will use us."** His Omega hummed thoughtfully at that.

 _"Why will he think that he will use us?."_ Sesshomaru frown at that, indeed why.

 **"the first bitch only wanted power."** His Omega hiss at the thought of Naraku **. "The second was after the pleasure only."** Sesshomaru scowl at his father. **"He think that he is too broken to love again and that he will only use us if he took us as a mate."**

Sesshomaru sigh at that, only his brother will think that he is using a willing mate, before he could ask his Omega more, Sesshomaru felt his brother waking up from his nap.

Inuyasha wake up to the feeling of warmth, he looked up to see Sesshomaru and sigh at that, he sit up and dry washed his face with another sigh.

"I am sorry." He whisper looking out of the window.

"It is Ok." Sesshomaru looked down, he wonder idly if he should tell his brother about what he saw, but in the end he decided against it.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru after that, he have to admit his brother had grown up to be a beautiful person, but even then he was a child and nothing more. "I can't be your mate, Sesshomaru." He told him.

Sesshomaru glared up at him, why?. "What are you scared of?." He challenged him, his brother was acting childish. "Why are you still after 'THEM'?."

Inuyasha stiff at that, how did Sesshomaru knew. Inuyasha glared at him hard. "How?." He growled.

Sesshomaru didn't mean to let that slip out of him. "FOR GODS SAKE, INUYASHA!." He explode at him. "Do you think that I am an idiot!, you practically kick out every person that come to ask your hand!, you always alone!, AND you get mad at me when I confess!. Doesn't that mean SOMETHING." He hissed at him.

Inuyasha shakes his head at that, it seems like his brother was too smart for his own good. "Even then I don't want you as a mate." And that really wasn't true, he did want Sesshomaru to be by his side But he is a child, he doesn't know what he wanted.

"WHY?." Cried Sesshomaru, he looked at his brother with a teary face, why won't Inuyasha give him a chance.

Inuyasha scowl at that. " I can't love a child who doesn't know how to love!." After that Sesshomaru pounced at Inuyasha pinning him down, Sesshomaru hiss at him showing him his teeth.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT? I may be a child but I know HOW TO LOVE!." He glared at his brother. "Why won't you give me a chance?." With that his tears start falling, why?. Just why will his brother fight him every step of the way?.

Inuyasha sighed at that, he didn't mean to hurt his brother like this. "FINE, you want to be my mate then FINE, on one condition though." He told him making Sesshomaru look at him with hope.

"Anything." Sesshomaru dared to hope, if his brother say it he is sure will mean it.

"You will leave to the main land for one year." Inuyasha really fill like a jerk saying that, he promised he won't be like 'them', but know he is. "If you didn't find a mate in the year you will be gone, I will be yours."

Sesshomaru frozen at that, he heard these words before, the same words their father had said. Sesshomaru let a little sob at that, his brother was using the same words at him!.

"You know you could have said it in my face." Sesshomaru state. "You only wanted me to leave, so you could find a willing bitch to mate, all of that so you won't mate me." It wasn't a question and when Sesshomaru looked in Inuyasha eyes he was sure.

It seems that Sesshomaru had discovered him, Inuyasha looked at his brothers face, he want his brother to be happy, he doesn't want him to lose his fire like Inuyasha had, but looking in his brothers eyes he know that he will be the one to make his little brother lose it. Inuyasha sighed again. "I don't want to use you." He whisper. "I don't want to lose you." He gazed at Sesshomaru. "But I can't keep you away it seems."

Sesshomaru wondered if he heard his brother right, he give a little smile at that. "You are not going to using or lose me I promise." Sesshomaru start gazing at Inuyasha eyes happily. "So please I beg of you, just give me one chance."

Sesshomaru lower his head after that, he kissed Inuyasha with all of his might, he really wish his brother will give him a chance.

Inuyasha was really tired, he feel like he is too old for this, but looking at his brother he know that his brother will not leave him alone, he sigh at that again, it seems like he had lost to a child, with that Inuyasha return the kiss holding Sesshomaru close to him.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

"Why?." Inuyasha had asked him an hour later, the two of them where cuddling in the bed, though it was Sesshomaru who had forced Inuyasha to do it.

"Why what?." Sesshomaru said snuggling into Inuyasha, he was really happy that his brother will give him a chance, he had promised himself that he won't be like 'them' a long time ago.

Inuyasha sigh at that, kids. "Why me?." He asked again as he made sure that Sesshomaru was looking at him, he wants to know why would Sesshomaru chose him, he really can't stand to have his heart being broken again, so he need to know.

Sesshomaru smiled at that, it seems like his older brother was insecure about that. "You know at first it was all a hero worship." He start and Inuyasha heart stopped at that. "But then I saw how you care about the other, I saw how you have helped the people, protect the weak, and lastly I saw how you loved everyone in your own mean way." Sesshomaru smirked at his brother scowl.

"Brat!" Inuyasha grumbled at the kid, really would it kill him to respect his elders for one day.

Sesshomaru smiled at that. "So really that is it, if a child don't know how to love, I will love you as a child then, until you realized that I am serious."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru for a long time, he then shake his head and give a little smile at Sesshomaru who had lost his breath at the sight. "Like a child then, huh." Inuyasha hummed at that. "Not bad."

* * *

So what do you think?

I really just wanted them to have a little fluff and be happy.

They deserve a light heart chapter for them only, don't you think?. ^-^

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	10. Chapter 10

… **SAVE ME…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain, cursing, a little bit of fluff(I wanted to have a little lighthearted chapter…..or is it 'o'), and maybe something else can't decide =_='. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciate.

" TALKING"

 _"THINKING"_

 **" INNER YOUKAI TALKING"**

… _ **FLASHBACKS…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10.**

* * *

It have been few days since Sesshomaru had confess, and to say the last Sesshomaru was happy. After all his brother had accept him as mate, if everything turn right that is.

Rin on the other hand had hugged him to death, with her cries about him being dead and not found after four weeks of searching, after he reassure her that he was fine she let him go, BUT when she learn about him and Inuyasha, let's just say she had give him her father's version of the 'TALK'.

Other than the trauma he had from that 'talk' everything was Ok, it seems like he will be the one to intend the affection in the relationship. It seems like his brother didn't know what to do with an Omega as a mate, he didn't blame him after all their father was the one to voice his needs without a shame in his last relation, and it seems like Sesshomaru have to be like him if he wanted Inuyasha to be secure about their love life, if you wanted to call it that.

That is why Sesshomaru was in Rin's room with her and her mother's, _"After we are done with you, Inuyasha won't be able to take his eyes away~."._ they said. That is why he was sitting on a chair in front of the mirror with his back to it, with the two of them putting God know what on his face while the squealed to each other.

"Inuyasha will be so HAPPY about it." Sango said while humming as Kirara brought her the brush, Sesshomaru felt her pull his hair before starting to brush it.

"OH, mom do you think he will look good in pink or white?." Rin asked holding two kimono's out for them to see, Sesshomaru made a face at the pike, Yuck he hate that color.

Sango looked up at the kimono's then frown. "Hmm, I don't think that Inuyasha like the color pink." _Oh thank the Gods!._ Sesshomaru really wouldn't know what to do if his brother had liked that color. "And the white will made Sesshomaru look like a ghost." HEY, that was mean!. "So try to find a baby blue color if you can." Sango finished happily. Well, at least it is not pink.

"OK!." Rin start looking in her dresser once again, you will really be shocked if you know that Rin and Sesshomaru are the same size.

After one hour of the torture that had taken a place in Rin's room, he was finally free!.

"Oh my!." Said Sango with a shocked face as she slapped her cheek softly, she was looking at Sesshomaru up and down frozen in her place, Rin on the other hand was rubbing her eyes and blinking at him with a fish out of water face.

Sesshomaru didn't like that for one bit, so he turn to look at the mirror.

That day you could say, that the palace staff had all jumped at the screams of a woman that was coming from Rin's room.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Inuyasha was in his office, after what happen a few days ago, he really start thinking about things that he promise to forget after what happen with all of the mating shit, but it seems like fate had never been fair to anyone.

Inuyasha was happy, well as much as happy as he could get, while hoping that he won't be stabbed in the back again, he really hoped that his brother was truthful with his word.

The last four weeks without the kid had made Inuyasha realize, that he couldn't run away anymore. He had always known that Sesshomaru had some kind of feeling for him, what he didn't know was what their kind, but now he know too well.

And somehow it had made him happy, that his brother had chose him and not someone else.

Inuyasha give a soft hum as he sign another paper, that is until he heard it. A loud scream of a woman, the only problem that it was coming from Rin's room. (HEY, he is a demon he have an amazing hearing.). _OH SHIT, sesshomarus was in Rin's room_. With that Inuyasha stand fast and start running in the direction of the screams, when he reached the room he saw Miroku standing there with a stoned face with his jaw on the floor.

Inuyasha pushed Miroku out of the way and looked around the room, his eyes fell on the….three women?.

He know two of them Sango and Rin, but he didn't know the other woman, though he had to say she was a beautiful one if he hadn't chose Sesshomaru to be his mate, Inuyasha was sure he would have chosen her. She have long silky hair that was put in a high ponytail with some of the bang framing her feminine face, she have a red lips and some light make up over her face making her show her beautiful eyes even more, she was wearing a baby blue kimono that was hugging her body nicely, but what shocked Inuyasha more was, she was an Inu Hanyou with her silver hair and golden eyes and puppy dog ears, after all he and Sesshomaru were the last Inu's, so how in the name of the Shikon jewel would another Inu appear in front of his face?.

Inuyasha took a step in the room he was about to attack, after all he didn't see Sesshomaru in the room, and he have a stranger In his house without being indentify, when suddenly the scent in the air frozen him completely, Inuyasha looked at the female again up and down with a confused face. "Sesshomaru?." He questioned, is that female really his future mate or is it a trick?.

Sesshomaru freeze at his brother voice, OH SHIT HE WAS CAUGHT. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha's shocked face and he give a nervous laugh. "Inuyasha." He saw Miroku behind his mate with the monk jaw on the floor while looking at him.

"Excuse us." Said Sango as she dragged Miroku and Rin away, it's better to get out of here before Inuyasha run after them with the intended to kill.

Sesshomaru mouthed _Help me!._ To Rin but all he get was a closed door in the face, DAMNT he will kill Rin later for that, Sesshomaru turn to face Inuyasha again who was staring at him like a hawk, he was really in a big trouble. "We-well I….. I." he didn't even know what to say, GREAT.

Inuyasha stare at Sesshomaru then sigh. "You know Sesshomaru you could tell me anything, right?." He asked, and Sesshomaru nod at that. "You know I won't get angry if you have told me that….. that you prefers to be …a woman." Well, that went good he think.

while a lot of humans having a difficult times trying to chose one of the genders they think they are and not being disown from their family's, that is not the problems with demons especially Omegas, after all because of their dynamic a lot of Omega prefer to consider themselves a females, but still some of them wanted to be thought of as a male, though Inuyasha didn't think that his future mate have that problem, maybe he should have give Sesshomaru more attention, he really didn't want his brother to feel uncomfortable in his own skin.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother in confused, what did his brother mean by that?. suddenly it click in his head, and he flush in mortify. "N-no, no, it-it's n-ot like th-that at all." He stutter blushing harder and harder under his brother gaze.

Inuyasha stare at Sesshomaru as he stutter, he then scratch his head at that and sigh, oh well, it seems like his brother is not a trans, but he really hoped that Sesshomaru won't mind weaning women's clothes in the future, after all they really show his beautiful figure. "I'm sorry then, but why are you wearing a women's clothes? And do you know from where did that screams come from?." Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru flushed at that harder, he really had hoped that no one would have heard his scream, at the flush Inuyasha knew that the scream had come from his brother, and Inuyasha start having a hard time hiding his laugh, it seems like his brother not only have the look of a woman but also the voice of one, he disguise his laughs with a coughs.

"Inuyasha are you Ok?." Sesshomaru really become concern now, his brother just start coughing for no reason, and are those tears?, Sesshomaru come near his brother and touch his cheek softly. "Are you OK?." He repeat.

Inuyasha stopped laughing as Sesshomaru put a gentle hand on his cheek, Inuyasha nodes at Sesshomaru's question making his little brother smile.

Sesshomaru made Inuyasha lower his head and he give him a soft peck on the lips which later turn to a kiss. Before Inuyasha was able to enjoy he kiss the doors of the room was slammed open.

Inuyasha growled at that holding Sesshomaru tightly to his chest, if it was a danger Inuyasha had to make sure that Sesshomaru was safe.

Inuyasha looked at the enemy only to see Miroku panting. "WHAT THE FUCK, MIROKU?." And I mean. What. The. Hell?. Can't a man enjoy a peaceful moment with his mate.

Miroku gulped at Inuyasha manic glare. "I .. I am so-rry, but there are some people demined to see you." Miroku rushed in one breath, let those fuckers die, he was too young to lose his life.

Inuyasha sigh at that, great, just great. More work for him. "Fine, take them to the meeting hall." Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku run faster after that, he could have been a cheetah demon if Inuyasha didn't know any better.

" I am coming with you." Sesshomaru said making Inuyasha look at him and frown. "Don't give me that look!. Sooner or later I will be your mate, so that mean half of your work will fall on me, and I need practice." Sesshomaru said like it was the most logical thing, as he start heading to the meeting hall.

 _Oh well, he tried._ It seems like Sesshomaru had forget about the woman's kimono and make up, so that mean Inuyasha was able to see his hips sway as he walked behind him, and besides Inuyasha won't miss his brother wearing that tight kimono for the world. _It seems like I have spinet to much time with the monk._ was his only thought as he follow Sesshomaru from behind looking at his lower back.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

When the two of them had reached the meeting hall, Inuyasha look at the people who were inside and raise his brow with a deep frown, Inuyasha took his seat on one end of the table with Sesshomaru to his right. "Sit!." Was the only thing he said as they did as they were told.

Miroku sat on his left with Sango, Rin sat beside Sesshomaru, she looked at Sesshomaru then hide her smirked, not fast enough as Inuyasha saw it and snort. Inuyasha looked at the others in the room.

The first one was a wolf demon, he have a blue eyes and black hair that was tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord. He wears a brown wolf pelt. With a tail that is like a bushy wolf's tail, which is the same shade of brown. He have a brown wolf fur head band, and wears silver and black armor and also has brown wolf fur as shoulder plates. He carries a sword. His ears are pointed and resemble those of Inuyasha and other demons. Inuyasha knew who that was, it was Koga the young leader of the eastern Youkai-wolf tribe. Inuyasha had only meet his parents though, so he wish that the young wolf is like them or they will have a lot of trouble.

There was two other wolf's demon, if Inuyasha was right their names will be Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga's friends and bodyguards.

The other demon was a fox demon, he carries features of both human and fox. He look like a fifteen years old with brown-auburn hair, green eyes, and a cream-colored, fluffy three tails. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves, and a tan vest with a thin black belt. His feet look like those of a fox, therefore he never wears shoes. His hair is kept up in a small ponytail with a turquoise bow. And his ears are narrow and pointed. Inuyasha saw Rin looked at the fox with a blush so he raise his brow at her making her flush with embarrassment.

The last two were a humans, the first were a female, Inuyasha have to guess that she was at last at her 50s, her long hair which she keeps tied behind in a long ponytail has grayed and her facial appearance has altered slightly, as her face dons various aged creases and wrinkles. She is of short stature with a surprisingly slim build for her age, however has a slightly bigger build that has accumulated with old age. She was wearing the traditional dress of a Miko.

The last female had Inuyasha frozen in his place with Sesshomaru glaring dagger at her, she is a rather attractive young woman who has somewhat pale skin, and a slender yet curvaceous figure with well-toned thighs. She has long wavy black hair with a noticeably grey outline, and big blue eyes. She was wearing a strange outfit with the colors green and white. But the problem here she look like Kikyo so much that Inuyasha thought she had come back from death.

"Well, what is the important matter you wanted to meet me for?." Inuyasha asked coldly, he felt Sesshomaru soft hand on his knee trying to calm him down, and he was really thankful for his little brother.

"Excuse us lord Inuyasha." The old women said. "My name is Kaede, and those are Shippo and Kagome." She said pointing at the fox and the human girl. "And I am sure you know Koga and his company." Inuyasha nodes at that. "Well, you see my lord, we have come here because we have hoped that you would be able to help us."

Inuyasha sigh at that he could already fell the headache coming. "What do you want my help for?." If it was money he will throw it at their face. so he would be able to get rid of Kikyo's clone.

"We have heard you were the last person, who had saw the Shikon no tama before it disappear." 'Kagome' said looking at Inuyasha with a strange look in her eyes that made Sesshomaru growl softly under his breath, Sango and Miroku looked at the girl with cold eyes at th mention of the jewel.

Inuyasha scowl at the girl. "Foolish human! Didn't your parents taught you not to intrude your elders." He growled at her. "I don't know a thing about that cursed jewel, so you may leave now." Inuyasha was about to stand but the old woman voice stopped him.

"Wait my lord you don't understand!." Kaede flinch at the glare that Inuyasha sent their way, she cleaned her throat and start talking again. "Kagome here is a special girl, she is a Miko, she if from the future, 500 years to be exactly."

Inuyasha raise his braw at that, he cross his hands tightly on his chest, hinting to Kaede to continue. "She had travel to our time using a well."

At that Sesshomaru tense, is it the same well Bacosen'O had lead him to? Or was it something else?. Inuyasha was able to feel Sesshomaru's tension, and he made a note to ask Bacosen'O on any strange well like that.

"She is the chosen one like the legend had said, she would be able to purify the jewel and make it disappear." The old woman gazed at Inuyasha, waiting for him to say something.

"listen to my Miko Kaede, that legend is nothing but a lie, and I will tell you that, not only because I respect you because of your age, but also so you won't lead yourselves to death. The jewel had disappear 125 years ago, after the fight with Naraku and the dark Miko Kikyo." Inuyasha looked in her eyes with a cold gaze. "You have come to the wrong person to help you." Inuyasha sigh and stand up and everyone else did after him. "You can stay her until you find the right person to lead you."

They agree as Inuyasha called Jaken so he could show them to their rooms. If those human thought that he would let them go after that they were wrong, the only people who looked after that curse thing they only wanted trouble to come, so he have to keep his eyes on them. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango sharply, the two of them give him a small nods and headed to their room.

Sesshomaru on the other hand glare harder at that slut, she was sending his mate a lust felled looks and Sesshomaru had had it.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in the most feminine voice he could master, which shockingly he sound like a real woman, Inuyasha hummed and look at him, only for Sesshomaru to kiss him softly on the lips.

They heard a gasp and when Sesshomaru looked from the corner of his eye, he saw that bitch glare at him and he smirked into the kiss.

Inuyasha felt his brother smirked at the gasp and he rolled his eyes at that, it seems like his brother is possessive and somehow it had really turned him on. Inuyasha brake the kiss and took a hold of Sesshomaru's hips. "Let's go." Inuyasha said dragging his smirking brother out of the meeting hall.

 _Take that you whore._ That Was Sesshomaru's only thought as he let Inuyasha drag him to their room.

* * *

So what do you think?.

A female Sesshomaru ^o^/.

If you are interesting in a female Sesshomaru tell me

so I will make another fanfic for this couple with a female Sesshomaru.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	11. Chapter 11

… **SAVE ME…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain, WHO KNOWS WHAT, and maybe something else can't decide =_='. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciate.

" TALKING"

 _"THINKING"_

 **" INNER YOUKAI TALKING"**

… _ **FLASHBACKS…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11.**

* * *

It have been two weeks since those strange group had come to live in the palace, Sesshomaru though was still wearing women clothes because of that bitch, he may have not like it, but if it made that slut of a human jealous, so she could leave, Sesshomaru would have no problem with women's kimono's.

The strangest thing is that Rin had took a liking to that fox demon, and Sesshomaru being her best friend, had take it upon himself to tease her every time the fox name slip from her mouth, not to hard though, after all Rin was the one who help him with the makeup and everything else.

… _ **.FLASHBACK….**_

 _Two days later you could see Sesshomaru heading to Rin's room with a death glare on his face, he knock the door loud and wait until Rin come and open it, when she did Sesshomaru storm inside the room start growling at nothing._

 _"Well, hello to you too." Said Rin dryly looking at Sesshomaru, who had start passing in her room while glaring and growling at nothing._

 _"UNBELIEVABLE! The nerve of that bitch!." Sesshomaru start ranting as he stop passing and look at Rin. "Do you believe it? She start flirting with Inuyasha in front of ME, even when Inuyasha had already reject her for the HUNDRED time." Sesshomaru growled at that._

 _"OH boy!." Rin didn't know if that woman have a death wish or not, who in their right mind would try to flirt with an already taken Alpha, that stupid girl is lucky that Sesshomaru didn't rip her head off. Rin walked until she reached her bed and sat on it looking at Sesshomaru. "What are you going to do Sesshy?." Rin asked him, whatever he is about to do, it won't be good for one a bit, Rin was sure of that._

 _Sesshomaru looked at Rin hard and start thinking again, after few minute he give a cold smirk at that making Rin's blood run cold. "I will show her not to mess with my Alpha."_

 _"A-and how will you do it?." Rin sweat dropped at the dark look in Sesshomaru eyes as she asked that._

 _Sesshomaru give a dark chuckle at that. "If she saw a man with Inuyasha she will be in denial." Sesshomaru state as he looked out of the window. "BUT if she saw the woman that Inuyasha kissed with him again, she will be bittier that she lost to another." The smirk on Sesshomaru face only widen at that._

 _"Are you sure you will be OK, Sesshy?." Rin says as she gazed at him, she didn't want her best friend to get hurt because of a bitch that didn't know how to stop her hand from wandering._

 _"Don't worry Rin, after all jealousy is a two end weapon, if she made the wrong move near Inuyasha, I know she will die." Sesshomaru smirked at that, if the bitch made one wrong move, he will be sure that she will die by his hands._

 _Rin sigh at that, somehow she knew that she will get sucked into all of this mess, she wanted or not it wasn't her choice anymore._

… _ **.END OF FLASHBACK….**_

After that day Sesshomaru start wearing women's kimono's, he even start acting like one!, all of that to make it work, and boy did it work!. Sesshomaru even start flirting openly with Inuyasha, he kiss him every chance he get, all the while that bitch take it upon herself to glare at him every time he come near Inuyasha.

Inuyasha on the other hand, he was having the best and the worst days of his life, the best because Sesshomaru always flirt and kiss him every day, and don't forget the women's kimono's he always wear. The worst because he have to prepare for war, and that fucking clone always try to flirt and get closer to him, now he really wished that he have throw them out the day they had come.

Miroku and Sango though, didn't take it very well, after all it is the first time someone asked about that jewel since the battle of blood, after all who in their era who didn't hear about the battle that have last three days straight!. It become clear to them that they have to get rid of that jewel, the only question is how?.

Koga on the other hand, had only come to Inuyasha to ask for his help, that is why Inuyasha was busy with the fucking war.

… _ **.FLAHBACK….**_

 _Inuyasha was in his office, he had summon Koga for some questioning, after all he was an ally for his pack, so the last thing Koga is able to do, is giving him some answers. Inuyasha heard someone knocking on the door, after giving him promising to inter Koga did and come sitting in front of him, he saw the wolf fidget slightly as he try to sit still._

 _Inuyasha sigh at that and massage his forehead, why was it him? From all of the demon in this world, why is it always him?. "Koga."_

 _Koga jumped at the mention of his name, he look up to see the lord of the western land look at him. "Y-Yes?." He really didn't want to direct the lord's wrath on his pack._

 _"I want you to tell me everything you know, about those company you have brought with you." that wasn't a question but an order._

 _Koga made a little 'o' shape with his mouth then relaxed. "OK." He said as he scratch his head and start thinking. "Well you have saw lady Kaede her age is 52 I think. She is a Miko of the village who once had protect the Shikon jewel." He start and Inuyasha nodes at that urge him to continue. "She is known for helping Hanyou's and demons in need." Inuyasha raise his brow at that._

 _"What about that fox?." Inuyasha have to ask about him. After all it seems like Rin might have a crush on him, and he really didn't want Sesshomaru's friend end up dead again._

 _"OH, you mean Shippo, he was saved by Kaede when he was a kit, so the little kit stayed with her to repay his debts to the old woman, though that was 10 years ago, now he just stay because for him it is a home." Koga said, after all he didn't know anything about that fox, only the little bit of information that he heard as it passed from time to time._

 _Inuyasha hummed at that, it seems like the little fox was not a danger for Rin, so he let it slid only this one though. Now, the only problem is Kikyo's clone. "What about the other human?." He asked him._

 _"You mean Kagome." Koga crank at her name, that made Inuyasha raise both of his brows at him. "To say the truth, she is one hell of a spoiled bitch, she have no respect to her elders, and always complain about this and that. the only reason they tolerate her, is because she is from the future, and would be able to purify the jewel."_

 _Inuyasha frown at that, it seems like the only black sheep in this strange group was that bitch. "Well then, that doesn't explain why you are with them." Inuyasha sigh at that maybe he would go and search for Sesshomaru, after he finished from this meeting._

 _"I want your help." Koga told him, Inuyasha hummed at that, why would Koga of all the people wanting him to help. "The bird of paradise start attacking us without a reason, a lot of wolf start dying, so the elders told me to ask the lord of the western land for help. So I was hoping that you would be able to help us." Koga stare into Inuyasha eyes pleading him to help, after all if those bird didn't find someone to stop them, his pack will die._

 _Inuyasha looked at the pup up and down them smirked. "I can't decide if you are brave or stupid to come asking for my help, but you have earn it by coming in my house and ask, instead of demanding it like uncultured lesser pup."_

 _At that Koga smiled at him and start thanking him over and over again._

 _ **.…END OF FLASHBACK….**_

After that day, you could find Inuyasha being drawn by paperwork all day, he had sent the best of his soldiers with Koga and his company, though he only did it so they will own his a favor nothing else, but still Koga's parents were his father's friends, so you could say he have a little bit of soft side for them.

But now Inuyasha was on a mission, and that mission contain finding that big ass tree he call a friend, the only problem is that all the trees are naked from there leafs as the winter start opening its door, that made his mission hard enough as it is. Once he reached the place that the Old Tree Hermit sleeps in. (if his memory served him right that is.) He give the tree a strong kick to the base.

"WHO DARE TO WAKE ME UP?!." The old tree said with a soft growl as his face show through the bark as he looked around, once his eyes fell on Inuyasha his annoyed look disappear, and a smile fall on his face instead. "Inuyasha! I didn't see you for a long time, where were you hiding this time?." He laughed softly making Inuyasha roll his eyes.

"Oh, big ass wise tree. I come to ask you about some shitty problem, that had been dancing in my head." Inuyasha said sarcastically at him, though it only made Bacosen smirked at him.

"And how may I help you my lord? I am sure that I will find the right answer for your shitty problem." Bacosen whistle softly as he wait for Inuyasha to tell him what is wrong.

"Do you know anything about a well, that can make you travel through the time?." Inuyasha asked him, he have been having strange feeling about it, since Sesshomaru stiffed when the Miko said she cross through a well.

Bacosen'O hummed at that, there were a lot of wells that are known for having that ability, but he know one that have been used recently. "I think I know what you are asking me about. It is called the bone eating well, it is near the village of the sacred tree."

Inuyasha huffed at that, why in the name of hell all of his trouble always start from that village. "And why in the name of that flea eaten bark you have you sure it is the right well?." Inuyasha was getting sick of always hearing about that village.

" years ago the village used to throw the corps of the demons they kill into that well, because of that the well gain a dark power to it, one of them was time traveling." Bacosen finished, he was really having a bad feeling about that well, he hoped that Inuyasha will be able to seal it forever.

Inuyasha hummed at that, it seems like one of his questions were answered. "Bacosen'O, I will ask this question only once, and I want a truthful answer. Is there a well in the palace?." He glared at Bacosen in the eye daring him to lie, after Sesshomaru had talked about the well in the palace, Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about it, and he know that the old tree is the only one with the answers.

Bacosen'O smiled at that, it seems like Inuyasha had caught him off guard, Sesshomaru most have told him about that well. "To answer your question it is a yes." Inuyasha scowl at that. of all the fucking problems a well have to fall on top of it. "Though it is a special well so you don't have to worry."

Inuyasha scowl depend. "MY FUCKING MATE DISAPEAR FOR FOUR WEEKS BECAUSE OF IT! So don't you dare tell me not to worry." Inuyasha growled at that.

Bacosen'O smiles become wide, it seems like Sesshomaru had proofed himself right, after all he hadn't seen that fire in Inuyasha since 33 years ago. "Well then, let me tell you of that well's story. thousands of years ago the day that your grand grandfather come to this land for the first time, he was injured and about to die, so that well appear for the first time for him so it could help him to live, from then on that well only appear for your family to help them, though it only appear when one of your family members is in dire need of help."

Inuyasha snort at that, it seems like his family have a magical well in their backyard and he didn't know about it. "I get it, then why will Sesshomaru need help from it?." After all Inuyasha was sure he could help his brother, if help was all he wanted.

The old tree smile at Inuyasha. "He wanted help to proof me something." He said happily.

Inuyasha frown at the tree. "And what may tell he wanted to proof?." Inuyasha scowl at him.

"He wanted to proof that you are not broken, and I must say he was right." The old tree said gazing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Bacosen with shock, after a while he did something that shocked the old tree.

Inuyasha give a fond smile at that and shake his head softly. Kids.

* * *

So what do you think?

Yay we now knew the story about the mysterious well. ^-^/.

I am soooo sorry it seems like I won't be able to update for a four days or so, I really felt sick today, and I don't know what to do, though maybe I should just have to suck it up and go see a doctor. O-o.

Wish me luck T^T.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	12. Chapter 12

… **SAVE ME…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain, WHO KNOWS WHAT, and maybe something else can't decide =_='. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciate.

" TALKING"

 _"THINKING"_

 **" INNER YOUKAI TALKING"**

… _ **FLASHBACKS…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12.**

* * *

It have been two weeks since Inuyasha talk with Bacosen'O, and he had sent Miroku and Sango to the bone eating well to search for the missing threads, and the news they have brought with them was nothing but an uncomfortable shit and bad, BAD ones, it seems like as Miroku had sense some kind of a dark power, like some spider demon or something that was in the well, somehow Inuyasha have a feeling that it was all Naraku doing one way or another.

As for Kaede and the fox, when Inuyasha had question them about their intention, it seems that they only wanted the jewel to disappear, because it's said that if it didn't, their village will be destroyed by a dark Miko, Inuyasha was really having the headache of his life with all of this shit that seems to enjoy falling from the sky on his head.

That modern Miko was still a really pain in the ass though, she start following him everywhere, he nor Sesshomaru were happy about it, but unfortunately they couldn't do anything because of who she is. That didn't stop Sesshomaru of nearly killing that bitch twice, because she start trying to touch his mate, Inuyasha on the other hand was trying to find a way to send the bitch to her home, so far nothing had worked, and he have to be the one who always calm Sesshomaru from going a full demon on that slut.

The war with Koga pack had end with the wolfs victory, much to Inuyasha oversize ego so you can say he was smug about it, now he only have to wait for that wolf cup to return, if he did Inuyasha will be sure he will be able to get rid of that witch finally, even near death TWICE didn't make her stop with her fail shots to win Inuyasha's heart.

On the other hand Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's relationship was doing much better than the two of them had ever thought, Sesshomaru knew that if they still on that road, they will mate when his next heat will hit in three month, Sesshomaru always shiver when he think about that.

And it seems like Shippo and Rin really hit it off, they practically become inseparably, Inuyasha wonder idly if he have to make rooms for Kaede and Shippo to stay here, he know that Rin won't leave her family no matter what, and it seems like Shippo is the same with Kaede.

Inuyasha really have a busy schedule that every time Sesshomaru enter his office, he will find Inuyasha practically swimming in his paperwork, he really pity his older brother, but Inuyasha said that it is important to finish those paper.

But what really was sitting on Sesshomaru last nerve, was that bitch, but Inuyasha had told him to wait, and Sesshomaru would do like his brother had asked and wait, after all she is just a human.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Inuyasha was in his room trying to rest, that damn paperwork was eating his life force and it was doing it fast, maybe he should let Jaken handle it, but he doubted that the imp will be able to do it without the paper falling on him and killing him.

Inuyasha was about to close his eyes and take a nap, after all it is noon and he really don't think he would be able to function probably if he don't. He heard the sound of his doors slammed open and then closed, making him sit on his bed and look at the door to see who dare to open it, if it was the Miko, well the only thing she hope to have is a claw ripping her heart.

He saw Sesshomaru. a very angry Sesshomaru at that entering hi-their room, he always forget that Sesshomaru had move his things here without Inuyasha knowing, well he wasn't complaining, it seems like Sesshomaru didn't see him though, will that give Inuyasha more time to look at what his little brother was wearing.

Sesshomaru was wearing a red kimono with a black obi, and this time his hair was in a bon. Inuyasha have to say though, if he didn't knew about his brother gender, he would have probably mistakes him for a female, not like it would have been a bad idea really, Inuyasha was sure his brother will make a cute female, and you have to know that Inuyasha rarely if never use the 'C' word.

"THAT BITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL HER!." Sesshomaru yelled as he wipe away the makeup from his face, even know he is forced to put that itchy shit on his face.

Ah. It seems like the witch had did something AGAIN, Inuyasha was really impressed with Sesshomaru self-control, if it was him he would have killed that bitch a long time ago, but it is not time for flattery he have to stop his brother from destroying his room.

Inuyasha sigh at that. "What did she do this time?." Sesshomaru squeaked and looked around until his eyes fall on Inuyasha and frown, as for Inuyasha he was having a hard time stopping his laughter, who would had known that Sesshomaru would squall like five years old girl, Inuyasha just cleaned his throat and smile at Sesshomaru waving for him to come and open his arms for him.

Sesshomaru sigh at his brother and come near him, once he did he throw himself on Inuyasha holding him tightly and start whining.

Inuyasha huffed at the extra weight that had fallen on him, but he sigh and hold Sesshomaru in return, it seems like his little brother was plotting that bitch's death again. Inuyasha lay on their bed holding Sesshomaru close to him and he sigh.

Inuyasha really wanted to get rid of that Miko just as much as Sesshomaru want too, but they have to have a plan to do that, Inuyasha close his eyes a little feeling Sesshomaru making himself comfortable on top of him to take a nap with him, suddenly Inuyasha eyes shot open and he give a dark smirk, he know just the right plan to get rid of that Miko without getting his mate hurt, though he won't say the same about himself that is, they just have to wait and everything would turn out to be alright.

"Soon little brother, very soon, so don't exhausted yourself, OK?." He heard Sesshomaru give him a sleepy hum, and Inuyasha smiled softly at that, it seems like his little brother is to out of it, now he just have to wait.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

it took a few days for Koga and his company to return, so step one in Inuyasha's mind was complete, now he just need to have a meeting with the little Miko's pack without her knowing, and let's just said it is easier said than done, but that was Inuyasha we are talking about, so let's just say he was able to do it without her even knowing a thing, now for part two, which he is about to start since all of the bitch pack and his are here.

"Lord Inuyasha you want to tell us something, right?." Asked the old Miko sitting on the chair in front of his desk looking up at him.

Inuyasha give a soft hum at that them and sigh. "Yes, that is right." Inuyasha looked at the people in the room, the only ones who are missing are Sesshomaru, Rin, and the bitch. "It is about the young Miko." Inuyasha start.

"Did something happen to Kagome-san?." Shippo says as he yawn at the mention of the Miko, he really don't like how that Miko was treating Kaede and the others, but as it seems he didn't have the power to stop her.

Inuyasha roll his eyes at that, it seems like his mission wasn't hard after all, THEY all hate her as it seems. "Well other than her being the DARK Miko, no nothing happened at all." Inuyasha heard the gasps around him and he fight his smirk down.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?." Miroku was having a hard time putting things together now, if that girl was the dark Miko, then they have to get rid of her!.

"first, you have to know that this Miko is Kikyo's recreation, and I am sure of that because I was the one who killed Kikyo." They nod at that with a shocked faces, but to think that the dead Miko would come back to life, well that only made their problem grow bigger as it is. "Second, I have sent Miroku and Sango to the well that the Miko had come from, and to say the last, the news I have heard are not good at all. It seems like an aura of a spider was the case of the well opening, and in my personal opinion I think Naraku have something to do with it." Inuyasha finished as he gazed at their faces that was paint by worry and shock.

"Does that mean, that Naraku or what had left of him anyway, had opened the well so that Kikyo's recreation will come here, find the jewel, and wish for him to live again."Koga said in an uncomfortable look in his face, between horror and worry, Inuyasha can't tell.

Inuyasha nodes his head a 'yes' making all of their faces fall and become pale, it seems like they were idiots for believing that girl, but now what?. What are they going to do with this mess?.

"We have to get rid of her?." Sango said as she look at Kirara who meow at her, she hold the kitten tightly and start thinking about a plan that would work.

"But how?." Kaede feel like she was the real idiot in this, after all she was the one who had believed that the Miko would save her village.

They all looked down with a frown, Inuyasha clean his throat making them look up at him. "I have a plan." Inuyasha said as he looked at his claws.

"And what is the plan?." Miroku questioned, looking at Inuyasha for a hint.

Inuyasha smirked at them coldly, making them all shiver and fidget uncomfortable in their chairs. "Well, if you really wanted to knew then…"

And let's just say, the little Miko would return to her home sooner than later.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

After that meeting a few days ago, you could say that Sesshomaru not only plan on killing the witch but Inuyasha as well, do you believe that he give that bitch a little smile every now and then, and not only that he start talking with her about different things, and somehow Sesshomaru felt like he was replaced by her, Sesshomaru even wondered if that bitch had cast a spill on Inuyasha, but the worst of all it seems like he was the only one who had noticed the changes in Inuyasha, not Sango, not Miroku, not even RIN!. Sesshomaru knew that the bitch should die but the question is, how?.

They were in the dining hall right now, with Sesshomaru glaring dagger at the bitch who was flirting with his mate, and laughing loudly at a stupid joke she made.

"Miko Kaede." Inuyasha called Kaede making her turn her attention to him. "I was wondering if we could visit your village, Kagome-san her told me about the well, and I want to go and see her world if you don't mind." Inuyasha said, Sesshomaru could feel his heart stop at that, he looked at Kaede in the same time Kagome did.

Kaede smiled softly at that. "Of course dear, we could go anytime you want." She told them softly.

"Well then, we can go tomorrow." Inuyasha told them.

With that Kagome start squealing and talk about her time. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore, he just can't, with that he stand up without carrying about the looks he get and heading to his room.

"What is wrong with her?." Kagome said, though she smirked it seems like the handsome lord did chose her in the end, with that she start talking to Inuyasha again not noticing the glares she get from everyone in the room.

Inuyasha looked at the doors that closed after Sesshomaru, it seems like he had a lot to explain, he sigh at that and turn to the witch in front of him. WILL SHE EVER SHUT UP?!.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

After they have finished their dinner, everyone start heading to their rooms to sleep after all they have a big day tomorro, though Inuyasha was the only one who was awake looking for his mate, when he had reached their room he didn't see Sesshomaru in it, he start searching around the palace but until now no luck with finding his mate, there was only one place he didn't go check on it, and that was Sesshomaru's old room.

Once Inuyasha reached the room he open the door softly, and look inside the room. He saw Sesshomaru hiding underneath his blanket and he sigh.

Inuyasha enter the room closing the door behind him gently, once he did it he walked until he reached his brother's bed, he take off his boots and get in with Sesshomaru under the blanket, he embrace Sesshomaru tightly, back to chest, and start humming softly hoping that Sesshomaru would tell him what is wrong if he wait, he know that his little brother is faking being asleep when he had come, so he waited until Sesshomaru open up to him.

"What are you doing here?." Sesshomaru grunt in displease as he tried to break Inuyasha hold of him, not a chance, it seem like his brother hold was made of iron so he stopped his fail attempt.

"Checking on my mate." Inuyasha told him as he hold him tighter.

"Well, it seems like you were too comfortable with that human then your mate." Sesshomaru hissed at him, he struggle this time to break free from Inuyasha hold, then punch him in the face.

Inuyasha sigh at that, it look like he have to explain everything to his little brother, Inuyasha turn Sesshomaru to face him fast and hold him tightly so he won't escape.

"Will you please listen to me and stop?." Inuyasha growled making Sesshomaru stop and glare at him. "Good, now, I know what you are thinking about, and it is wrong, me and that bitch have nothing between us." Inuyasha state looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru scowl at Inuyasha when he said those words. "Yeah, right. Letting her flirt with without doing anything doesn't mean a thing." Sesshomaru frown at that and look at his side.

Inuyasha sigh again at that, he make Sesshomaru look at him and give him a soft smile. "Do you know why I was doing that Sesshomaru?." He asked making Sesshomaru shake his head and look at Inuyasha. "It is because we would get rid of that bitch tomorrow." Inuyasha smirk at Sesshomaru's stoned face. "And to make our plan work, I had to make a little bit of sacrifice, even when I want nothing but to rip her head."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and sigh, he should have known better then to assume things, but at least Inuyasha looked like he would be a patient with him if he missed.

"I am sorry." He whisper looking down at Inuyasha chest, Inuyasha hummed at that and raise Sesshomaru's head again.

Sesshomaru raised his head only to be meet by Inuyasha's lips in a kiss, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sigh softly and kiss Inuyasha softly.

Once they broke the kiss Inuyasha start kissing Sesshomaru hard this time. and he start giving Sesshomaru more kisses until they both of them get tired.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

The next morning everyone was prepare to go to the bone eating well, though Sesshomaru was in a really good mood, not only because of the make out he and his brother did yesterday, but they are going to get rid of that Miko finally!.

They reached the well after five hours of traveling, they were really exhausted not only from the travel but from the bitch whining too.

"Here we are!." Kagome said happily pointing at the well, and walk to it standing near it as she looked at the inside of the well.

"Really?." Inuyasha said as he come near the well. Inuyasha could fell it now clearly, it was Naraku's aura as he suspect, he frown at that, someone must have moved Naraku corps and throw it here, maybe Naraku's slaves who knows.

"YES, if we jump inside the well we will reach my home!." The girl said in a happy tone, shooting Sesshomaru a smirk thinking that she have won.

"Well maybe you could jump and open the well from the other side so I can enter your world." Inuyasha said softly giving Kagome a lovely smile making her blush tomato red.

"S-sure." She says as she sit on the edge of the well, she looked at Inuyasha one last time and smile, after that she shoot Sesshomaru another smirk, she jump into the well going to her home.

Inuyasha wait until the lights from the well had faded. "NOW!." He called as Kaede and Miroku start sealing the well and the spider aura forever.

Inuyasha looked at the Miko and the monk and headed to Sesshomaru, once he reached Sesshomaru he smiled at him making the other smile. "So am I forgiven?." Inuyasha asked with a soft voice, so only Sesshomaru would hear him.

Sesshomaru smirked at him and looked at the well. "I think you know the answer, Inu-ya-sh-a." Sesshomaru hummed in Inuyasha ear then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Inuyasha we are finished." Miroku clean his throat and look away, today Sesshomaru was wearing a lovely white kimono with a Sakura Patel on it and a pink obi, he really look stoning, so Miroku look away before Inuyasha knew what he was thinking and kill him.

Inuyasha hummed at that as he pull away from Sesshomaru, Kaede give a little smile at the couple and sigh, young love!. "You know, you could stay her for a few days to rest if you want." Kaede offer as she looked at them.

Sesshomaru and Rin eyes shine at that and they looked at Inuyasha pleading him, Inuyasha sigh, maybe they could stay after all the idiot Miko had left, so why not. "Fine." Inuyasha said making Rin and Sesshomaru cheers at that.

Well, at least Inuyasha made his mate happy.

* * *

So what do you think?

I AM ALIVE :D… I made it :)

A lot of my lovely readers had asked from me to make a female Sesshomaru story, and I have to say I will have so much fun making one.

Though I do have three fics that I am working on now.

The first would be Naruto:

Naruto X Yaoi harem.

The second would be bleach:

Ichigo X Byakuya.

And the third would be attack on titan:

Eren X Levi.

If you are interested in any of this fandom's, then wait for the first chapter of the first lucky fic that would come everyone.

I promise you all that I would make a female Sesshomaru fic for you after I finished with these fictions.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	13. Chapter 13

… **SAVE ME…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain, time skips and flashbacks, and the most important, LEMON as in Seme Inuyasha x Uke Sesshomaru, if you don't like it then skip the lemon scent, but of you do please enjoy. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciate.

" TALKING"

 _"THINKING"_

 **" INNER YOUKAI TALKING"**

… _ **FLASHBACKS…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13.**

* * *

It have been two month since the Miko was sent back home, and to say the last everyone was happy about it. Especially Sesshomaru who had laughed his ass off at the idiot Miko, though he was quite happy now that he won't have to wear those female kimonos again.

Kaede and Shippo did come to live with them in the end, as Rin and Shippo relationship had become that of a mates so fast and all, Sesshomaru was really happy for Rin who had finally found a loving mate, and the best the older Miko was a healer so she could work as a healer in the palace.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had start acting strangely for a week after returning to the palace and after that Inuyasha had disappear for a month, it had made Sesshomaru and Rin worry about them, especially Sesshomaru who was afraid about what happened to his own mate, but by the second month everything had changed after Inuyasha was back, they all start laughing and cheering even Inuyasha, who had spins Sesshomaru around happily while saying 'I love you' over and over again, Sesshomaru didn't know what had happen, but he love the way that his brother had smiled and laughed in a carefree fashion when he did and don't forget the confess his brother had repeat over again, it had made him really happy.

Live was good really, and they were happy, Rin on the other hand though start playing the detective role, because she wanted to know what had made her family insanely happy and why did Inuyasha disappear for a month, Sesshomaru was able to discover the reason before Rin, and he was happy about it though he didn't tell Rin about it, after all it wasn't his secret to share.

… **FLASHBACK…**

 _Inuyasha was walking down the garden, today won't be like any other day, because today will be the day they will finally be free._

 _Once Inuyasha reached the place that the old tree took as a home, he cleaned his throat and wait for the tree to wake up, holding his right hand tightly._

 _"Inuyasha! Good to see you again." The old tree said as he woke up from his sleep, he saw Inuyasha serious face and he sober quickly at that._

 _"You said that, Sesshomaru used a well to help him, right?." Inuyasha asked looking at the old tree for a conform._

 _"Yes, that is right." Bacosen hummed at that softly, he have a feeling about what Inuyasha wanted to do, but he have to be sure first._

 _"Well then, I want the well's help with something." Inuyasha told him opening his right hand showing a jewel in his hand, he then closed his hand and look at the tree._

 _Bacosen'O hummed at that, it seems like he was right. "Well then." He said and sigh. "If you headed north you will find what you are looking for." The old tree said as he point north with one of his branch. "If you headed south you will find your way home." He point to the south. "What would it be, Inuyasha?."_

 _Inuyasha hummed at that and start heading north. "Inuyasha!." Bacosen called making Inuyasha stop and look at him. "If you reached the well, wish what you wanted to wish and jump inside the well." Inuyasha nodded his head at that, and start walking until he reached the well._

 _Once Inuyasha reached the well he looked at it, it look like a normal well nothing more, but when he let his Youkai out a little, he was able to feel the power that the well was holding deep down._

 _Inuyasha sigh at that and did as the old tree had told him and made a wish, once he did that he jumped inside the well and a golden light took a hold of that place and the well disappear._

 _Inuyasha opened his eyes to see himself floating around a white space with nothing around, he heard a voice and looked behind him to see a woman._

 _The woman was beautiful to say the last with a peaceful aura around her, she have a long black hair and warm brown eyes, she was wearing an armor over her Miko attar and holding a sword in her right hand, the woman smiled at Inuyasha softly._

 _"What is your name?." Inuyasha asked the woman, he was wondering why she was so familiar to him but he shakes his head at that._

 _"Midoriko." She whisper softly still smiling at him gently it was the first time someone had come to this side of the well._

 _Inuyasha raise his brow at that, if she was telling the truth then she was the one who had create the Shikon no tama. "So you are the one who made the jewel." Inuyasha hummed softly looking at her up and down, luckily he know the true story of the jewel, Sango had made sure that he know it after he took his mission to protect that cursed thing._

 _She sigh at that and nodes her head her smile was gone at the mention of the jewel. "I am sorry if the jewel had done something unforgivable, as you can see the jewel was supposed to be destroyed, but now the jewel had disappear." She said in a sad tone, it was somehow her fault, she should have known better._

 _Inuyasha sigh. "Here" He says as he throwing the jewel, making the Miko raise her head and catch it, she looked at the jewel in shock then at Inuyasha. "I have done my mission by protecting the jewel, it's your turn now." Inuyasha grunt at her and she smiled brightly at him._

 _"What can I do for you to repay my debt?." She asked happily, after all she wasn't able to protect the jewel, and that demon, NO!, that noble person had travel to the world of dead just to bring her the jewel, and not only that, he had purify it with his soul._

 _Inuyasha looked at her for a second then smiled softly. "Well, I have two little wishes, I wonder if you will be able to grant them." He said softly_

 _The Miko smiled at that she could clearly see what he wanted from her, and she is sure that she is able to grant those wishes for him. "You know, you just have to ask I will handle the rest."_

 _That made Inuyasha smirk softly and bow his head a little. "Well then, my first wish is, I wanted every well that have the ability like the bone eating well to be sealed." Inuyasha said_

 _Midoriko hummed and smile at that. "Ok, done." She said happily, if he wanted to close every portal that was able to travel in time, who was she to stop him, after all he was doing a big favor to everyone who live in this era._

 _Inuyasha grin darkly at that, the little Miko won't be able to break free from her time ever again. Inuyasha looked at the Miko again and smiled._

 _"My second wish is…."_

… **.END OF FLASHBACKS….**

Sesshomaru only knew that Inuyasha was able to get rid of the jewel, from hearing it accidently from Miroku and Sango, he now knew that they have finally get rid of the burden that had fallen on their shoulders.

And Sesshomaru really couldn't be more happier for them.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

it have been two weeks since then and everyone was having a peaceful life. Inuyasha was sitting on one of the chairs in the balcony looking at the Sakura garden that was hiding beneath the snow, he wondered if he should tell Sesshomaru about 'them', after all if things continue as it is they will be mated in two weeks when Sesshomaru heat hits him, though he wonder what his brother will think of him if he did.

Inuyasha sigh softly at that and take a sip from his tea cup, sooner or later his brother will know about his past, and Inuyasha really prefers sooner so that his brother wouldn't do something he will regret.

Inuyasha heard the doors open, when he looked from the balcony he saw his little brother come, he give a soft smile at that as he saw that Sesshomaru was wearing the fire-rat robs, he haven't seen that robs for 100 years, and somehow he is happy to see it again, even if it did bring an unwanted memory.

"Sesshomaru!." Inuyasha called softly, Sesshomaru looked from his place to the balcony and smiled softly as he saw his brother looking at him.

Sesshomaru walked until he reached his brother and sat on his lap, Sesshomaru heat was coming soon so that had made his Omega more touchy feely lately, though Inuyasha never complain, Sesshomaru snuggle into Inuyasha chest and hummed softly.

Inuyasha sigh at that and hold his brother tightly, he start robbing Sesshomaru ears softly making his mate purr. "Sesshomaru." He called again, Sesshomaru hummed and looked at Inuyasha making him sigh. "Are you sure?." Inuyasha asked.

"About?." Sesshomaru questioned, his brother had been acting different since two weeks ago, Sesshomaru didn't know why but whatever his brother was thinking of was important.

"About being my mate." Inuyasha sigh, he really wanted to make sure that his brother won't do something that he will regret later.

Sesshomaru frown at that and looked at Inuyasha in the eye with a glare. "I am sure." And he mean it, after all he was the one who had chased his brother until his brother had given him a chance, he won't be an idiot and throw it away.

Inuyasha looked at his brother one last time then he sigh. "Well then, if that is it, you better heard about my past from me." Inuyasha grunt making Sesshomaru eyes become wide, with that Inuyasha start the story of his past.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Inuyasha had told him about his past, and to say the last Sesshomaru's hate for the spider and his father grow, he may have saw his brother past, but to hearing it from him, that was taking it to another level.

But now it doesn't matter, any day now and Sesshomaru's heat will hit him fully, Sesshomaru felt excitement and scared in the same time, after all it would be his first time with his MATE!. Every time Sesshomaru think of that his face will become red like his brother's robs.

Sesshomaru was in their room making his nest, his brother had told him that his Omegian traits will show up later. Sesshomaru doesn't know why but every time he made his nest, he doesn't feel satisfy with it, he feel like something was missing and Sesshomaru doesn't even know what it is.

Sesshomaru huffed as he made his nest for the last time, after that he curl in his nest, he was feeling really tired maybe a little nap won't hurt.

With that Sesshomaru felt asleep.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

The next time Sesshomaru woke up he felt feverish and for a second he thought he had fallen sick, if it wasn't for the feeling of slick making itself known, Sesshomaru would have panicked.

Sesshomaru whined at that, he took off his clothes fast to get rid of the itch feeling and laid in his nest once more, he wondered in Inuyasha had finished his meeting, he whimpered at that though he really wanted Inuyasha to come NOW!.

Sesshomaru grunt as his hand sneaked down and he start touching himself, he give a soft moan at that and he start moving his hand faster and faster.

Sesshomaru growled in frustrate, it have been a long time know and no matter what he did it seems like he can't reach his release. Where was Inuyasha when you need him?!.

Sesshomaru whined again, he heard the doors of his room opened and Inuyasha walking through them.

Inuyasha stopped as he looked at Sesshomaru, he could practically taste his mate's heat on the tip of his tongue, he shiver at that his Alpha was trying to break free from his hold, Inuyasha closed the door behind him and start walking until he reached Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at his Alpha as he start striping in front of him and he whimper at that, he wanted his Alpha and he want him NOW!.

"A-Alpha… please." Sesshomaru plea making Inuyasha freeze and look at him.

Inuyasha only allowed himself a moment of hesitation before dipping his head to brush his mouth against Sesshomaru's. The Omega leaned up to meet him, tasting tea on his tongue. Tea that Inuyasha had had when he was in his office. Sesshomaru normally would have teased his brother, called him a tea addicted. But now wasn't the time. Not when Inuyasha's name was on his lips, spoken like a prayer. Not when gentle hands held him as he were something precious.

It was a strange thing to Sesshomaru, being underneath another person in this fashion, but with Inuyasha he felt safe and loved.

When Inuyasha made a move to move away Sesshomaru whined in the back of his throat, pulling the demon back down to kiss him more deeply. The kiss was still remarkably gentle considering how desperate he felt, how hungry. The idea of separating from Inuyasha was physically painful and he felt a sharp twinge in his chest at the thought. He only wanted his brother to be closer, closer, closer!.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha exhaled against his mouth. "Sesshomaru, we have to stop."

"But it hurts. Inuyasha, it hurts." The Omega gasped, curling his fingers into his brothers silver locks more tightly.

"I know. I know it does, but we can't.…"

"Please, it hurt!."

"…..Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha, please!." Sesshomaru stared up at him, eyes shimmering with tears. He was really over all the crying, but he hadn't felt such desperation since his time with his mother. "Please, I can't anymore. It hurts!."

"But we don't even know if you….." Inuyasha really didn't know if his mate had taken the Herbs that prevent his pregnancy, after all his brother was too young to carry a child.

"I don't care! I don't care!."

Sesshomaru was growing hysterical, his scent turning sour before transforming to something that smelled burnt. Fear and pain. Inuyasha kissed his sweat slicked temple and crooned to him softly, making sure that every inch of the Omega was pressed to his body. Seeing him fall apart in such a way tore Inuyasha up from the inside out. It was an Omegian stark reminder of his brother, fragility that he hid away from the world.

Slowly Sesshomaru began to settle, though his breath still hitched as he tried to stop his tears. He was horrifically embarrassed, hiding his face in Inuyasha's neck, thighs gripping tightly to Inuyasha's waist. There was a brief moment where he rutted against the Alpha bare stomach on instinct, but he stopped himself when Inuyasha's voice reached him, hushing him gently.

"Patient." the demon rasped. "If we're going do it, I have to make sure you are Ok."

"I am fine, please…b-bond me." Sesshomaru stutter at that.

Inuyasha went stiff, breath catching in his throat, but he nodded in agreement anyway.

"I don't know if I can keep control of myself." Inuyasha sigh. "If I become too rough, I want to stop me. Will you do it?."

Sesshomaru worried at his bottom lip with his teeth before agreeing with a soft. "Yes." his arms looping around Inuyasha's neck as he was lowered back to the mattress.

Inuyasha hummed lightly before connecting their mouths again, coaxing Sesshomaru onto his belly shortly after.

The demon tugged at Sesshomaru's hips, encouraging him to raise his ass, though he was met with some resistance. It was frustrating, but Inuyasha supposed it was to be expected for Sesshomaru's first time.

"Relax. Just trust me." he intoned softly, peppering kisses along his mate spine.

"I'm trying. I just…things are conflicting."

Inuyasha hummed his acknowledgement, wincing slightly as he fought back the instinct to just take. He already knew that the rut was going to take over, whether he wanted it to or not. Its presence was looming in his consciousness, hissing at him to fuck the smaller male into the mattress. All he could do was hope that Sesshomaru settled before he lost his composure.

Sesshomaru had his face pressed into the sheets and he willed himself to calm down, focusing on the way Inuyasha's hands skimmed over his ribcage, how his lips pressed to the skin of his back He could feel himself dripping, slick winding its way down his thighs, and he instinctively dropped his hips and spread his legs wider. Inuyasha's deep grunt let him know that the position was greatly appreciated.

"You ready?." His brother asked, hands squeezing Sesshomaru's waist.

"What?! No! Prep is a thing, Inuyasha!" the Omega growled, twitching in the demon grip as he remembered Rin's talk.

"It's really not necessary." the demon responded, voice sounding a bit smug.

"What do you mean it's not!." Sesshomaru growled, lip curling up to reveal a sharp canine. "The hell if I'll let you stick your dick in my ass without—FUCK!." he finished with a startled yelp. His hips jerked forward and suddenly he was rutting against the mattress, mouth agape as he gasped and tried to claw his way out of Inuyasha grasp

"Calm down." Inuyasha spoke, his voice dropping to a lower timbre. It was unlike anything Sesshomaru had ever heard from him before. Commanding and soothing all at once. The voice of an alpha taking charge.

"What are you doing?." Sesshomaru gasped trying to catch his breath.

"I'm three fingers deep in your ass right now. Do you still think you need prep?." Inuyasha queried curling his fingers and grinning when his mate cried out again

"Inuyasha!."

Sesshomaru was panting, in a state of desperation and in search of completion. One of his feet kicked out behind him and caught Inuyasha in the thigh, but the demon didn't think anything of it. He only curled his fingers again, watching Sesshomaru writhe beneath him

"God, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that." the Hanyou moaned.

"You won't."

Sesshomaru whimpered, pushing back against the intrusion of Inuyasha's fingers, but as quickly as the sensation had started, it disappeared. The Hanyou's whimper transformed into a deep groan of frustration, and he turned his head just in time to see Inuyasha's tongue flick out along his fingers. He wanted to feel disgusted, but his cock jerked and he felt himself clench around nothing.

"Inuyasha!, do something." Sesshomaru growled, dropping his face into a pillow. His toes flexed into the sheets and he tried to shove himself backwards again but he was halted by hands on his waist. He froze, warm breath puffing against his back as Inuyasha panted softly against his skin. The gentle draft moved down, down, down until he felt the demon huffing against his entrance.

A rumble rolled through Inuyasha's chest, followed by a sweet croon, and Sesshomaru felt something warm and wet graze against him. He jerked forward but was tugged back rather roughly, the wet softness returning to lap at him experimentally.

"Inu-Inuyasha! That's…that's so…" Sesshomaru stuttered. He couldn't finish what he was going to say. Not when it felt so sinfully delicious. He dared to look back once more, inhaling sharply when he saw golden eyes glow like lantern light

The rut had won out.

The Hanyou heart crawled up his throat, but he swallowed the fear down as quickly as he could. He couldn't control his scent, however, and watched as the demon's nose wrinkled. The large male leaned down to rub his scent glands over Sesshomaru's ribcage, working his way up towards Sesshomaru's head. He stopped when his chin was hooked over the smaller man shoulder, breath shuddering at that.

Sesshomaru's hips shifted restlessly and he felt Inuyasha press his weight down more insistently, noted the nudge of his cock against his ass. It wouldn't take much for the demon to end up where he wanted, but he made no attempt to do so. He had the Hanyou pinned, yes, but he was waiting for something. What was it?

A rough huff blew across Sesshomaru's flushed cheeks, the mattress shifting as Inuyasha adjusted behind him. There was another gentle thrust of his hips, but he offered nothing else. Sesshomaru rocked back and Inuyasha responded by pressing forward. The Hanyou repeated the action and Inuyasha ground into him more forcefully.

Permission? Was he actually waiting for Sesshomaru to say yes?

A trembling hand raised off the bed, delicate fingers sliding into a long hair. Inuyasha hummed softly, leaning into the touch, another croon winding its way through the air. The pair moved against each other slowly, testing the waters, waiting for the tension to ease. Something heavy settled in Sesshomaru's chest, twisting and pulling at his insides. Acceptance. There was a part of him that knew what was happening was too easy, that it wasn't going to be as straightforward as he wanted it to be. Somehow he was ok with that.

With a final sigh he tipped his head up and to the side, his temple pressing to Inuyasha's cheek as he whispered. "Take me."

And Inuyasha did. It took only a moment for the demon to take his cock in hand and sink himself into Sesshomaru. It was swift and without fuss. Things became a blur for Sesshomaru after that, Inuyasha thrusting forward wildly and Sesshomaru yelping, twisting to try and bite at him. The demon pulled his head back to avoid the swipe of Sesshomaru's claws, a fierce bite placed on one of his shoulders shortly thereafter, he had finally marked him, he finally marked his mate, now he just have to calm his mate down. He tried to lap at the wound but Sesshomaru struck at him again, and he quickly dropped the full weight of his chest onto Sesshomaru's small frame, forcing him downwards.

Sesshomaru growled and spat, struggling beneath Inuyasha's bulk, but there was nothing he could do. He yowled as Inuyasha bit into his other shoulder, snarling viciously as blood dripped down his arms Just as quickly as the demon had bitten, he soothed the bites with his tongue, the movement of his hips unceasing. He groaned and hunched forward, pale skin already glistening with sweat as he battered his way deeper, seeking his ultimate completion.

The Hanyou quickly forgot about the bites. Every buck of Inuyasha's hips hit his hypersensitive prostate, and he wailed like a dog in heat that he was as it was assaulted. He felt fairly sure that he was going to pass out from the overstimulation. He snarled and hissed again, briefly stilling when he felt something thick and round forcing its way inside him.

Inuyasha's knot.

 **"Take Alpha! Take and tie! Yours, yours, yours!."** Sesshomaru heard his Omega whining and calling for him.

Sesshomaru quit trying to squirm away then, instead attempting to shove his hips back and take the rest of Inuyasha's length in. He wanted it!. He wanted it so badly he could taste it, was vibrating with the need to finally finish. Days of torture would finally end!.

Or so he thought.

With a violent shove Inuyasha's knot breached Sesshomaru, and as quickly as he tied him, he seized Sesshomaru's wrists and crossed his arms over his chest, rolling onto his side and tucking his mate into his chest. His legs moved equally fast, tangling around a narrow waist and squeezing just in time to feel the smaller male seize up and scream.

The tie triggered Sesshomaru's orgasm, but it wasn't the sweet relief he had been expecting. It was pain. Excruciating pain he hadn't thought humanly possible. It felt as if a sharp current was racing up his spine, something made of both fire and frost. It flared outwards towards his fingertips and toes, swelled and twisted in his groin as he exploded. He squealed and tried to break away, but Inuyasha held him fast in an iron grip, his own body startlingly still.

The Hanyou felt the demon's cock pulse and twitch inside him, but it barely registered that Inuyasha was coming too. He was too preoccupied with the way he kept spurting. The way he tried to take in air, his lungs refusing to cooperate. He tried to lift his hips and bow his back, but he couldn't escape the demon's grasp All Sesshomaru could do was curl his fingers and screech, praying for it to stop.

A sharp bite to the back of his neck didn't silence him, but it did force his muscles to relax, his voice dropping to a level of choked sobs. Inuyasha had him in a stasis hold. And unlike the bites placed on his shoulder blades, Inuyasha didn't relinquish his grip. He held Sesshomaru's nape between his teeth, let the blood run over his tongue and out the side of his mouth, the Hanyou's body still held against his chest. Sesshomaru continued to spasm and seize, abdomen contracting painfully, toes twitching against Inuyasha's calf. Tears soaked the sheets beneath his face, his breathing a wet rattle as mucus shook in his lungs.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how long it lasted. A minute perhaps, maybe more. When his orgasm finally halted, the last of his seed lazily dripping down his cock, he took in the deepest breath he could muster, trembling arms pulling against the bonds of Inuyasha's hands. Thick fingers released him, his arms moving to wind around Sesshomaru's chest, one large palm pressed over the Hanyou's hammering heart.

He hiccupped, waiting for his tears to stop, something hazy in his mind telling him that he should feel betrayed, angry. But he didn't feel any of that. He actually felt strangely safe. Inuyasha had kept him safe, prevented him from hurting himself. The rut had kept him safe. He didn't understand it, but he knew it to be true all the same. It was instinctual.

Inuyasha's cock continued to twitch and throb, signifying that he wasn't done yet. Sesshomaru felt disturbingly pleased with that fact, even as uncontrollable shuddering wracked his body. The gentle drag of the demon tongue over the mating marks and his nape soothed Sesshomaru, if only minutely, and his soft crooning lulled the Hanyou closer to sleep, exhaustion weighing down his eyelids.

The flex of Inuyasha's hips against his backside was distracting, the tug of the knot forcing him to constrict around the thick length, but Sesshomaru couldn't find it in himself to care. He was covered in come, but he was also drowning in the scent of Inuyasha. He was safe, secure, well cared for. He was in pain, but it was of a strange sort. Something he welcomed wholeheartedly, a tingling warmth overtaking him as Inuyasha continued to rock forward.

Nothing about what happened made sense, but to Sesshomaru, it didn't matter.

It felt right.

"It hurt." Sesshomaru said randomly, his voice distant. "The first time…it hurt."

Inuyasha paused in his grooming, brows downturned as he considered Sesshomaru's words.

"Which part?."

"When I came. I…it felt like somebody was trying to rip my muscles off my bones."

A strangled noise escaped Inuyasha then. It seems like his little brother wasn't told about that from his lessons, and if he really stopped to think about it, his brother did skip some important lessons when he was sulking. Sexual education probably wasn't something that he was taught when he had return to his studies. At least, not the way Inuyasha had been taught.

He shuddered at the implications. Swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise in his throat and sigh.

"When Omegas go into heat, pain drives them to find an Alpha, someone to help create the next generation."

"I know that!." Sesshomaru whine. "That doesn't explain why it felt like I was being turned inside out." He huffed.

"It does." Inuyasha said gently, as he carefully groomed Sesshomaru's nape, carefully cleansing the bite mark he'd left. "When an omega goes through their first heat, it can be maddening. The desperation for relief is overwhelming. It's impossible to orgasm without being tied."

"That's why I couldn't come." Sesshomaru stated, voice flat. There was no question there, just a solemn acceptance.

"Yeah. And…when an omega finally does tie, they experience an agony that I'm told is indescribable." Inuyasha sigh at that as he hold Sesshomaru tightly near his body.

"It's supposed to hurt…to be memorable." Inuyasha murmured, sighing again after that. "It's meant to be a reminder as to why Alphas and Omegas shouldn't be separated. A biological response to ensure the survival of the species."

Sesshomaru sigh and nodded his head at that, he knows that they are different from humans, but somehow Sesshomaru was still having the thought of him being half demon would change something, guess not. Sesshomaru smiled softly as his hand went to his neck and touching his mating mark.

"Does….. does that mean we are mates?." Sesshomaru asked as he hold Inuyasha hand near his chest, he snuggled to Inuyasha and hummed happily.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and smirked at that. "Yeah, we are mates."

And Sesshomaru grin at that.

* * *

So what do you think?

WOW, my second lemon, hope it is not shitty.

Well, only one chapter left and the story will end.

Well that was fun ^-^

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	14. Chapter 14

… **SAVE ME…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain, time skips and flashbacks, mention of pregnancy…..Or is it ;). and who knows what!. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciate.

" TALKING"

 _"THINKING"_

 **" INNER YOUKAI TALKING"**

… _ **FLASHBACKS…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14.**

* * *

"I know baby!... I will be fine, yes, yes and YES!...Ok bye."

Sesshomaru sigh as he hang his phone up and grumbled at that, Inuyasha and his protective side!, you would think that after 500 hundreds years and four children he will learn how to chill down a little.

"It is Inuyasha again, isn't it." It wasn't a question it was a statement that had come from the dark hair woman sitting across of him, she was wearing a beautiful yellow sundress with a yellow high heels and a sunglasses that was on top of her head. She looked at him as she lowered her minus to the table with one eyebrow raising.

Sesshomaru give a soft grunt at that as he shift in his seat. "Yes Rin it is him." Sesshomaru sigh again and look at his minus, he was wearing a white cotton shirt dress, with a white sneakers shoes, he was wearing his hair in a high ponytail with his sunglasses was on top of his head.

"Well, I don't fault him after all you are pregnant." Rin hum as she wave to the waiter, it was such a nice day and what better way then spending it outside.

"Not you too Rin." Sesshomaru whine at that. "I'm only TWO month and nothing more." He was pregnant and not cribbed!.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's order some food." Rin hummed at that, making Sesshomaru sigh and nodes his head as they ordered their food.

* * *

 _._

 _.._

…

 _"As for my second wish_ …

…

 _.…_

 _..…_

… _._

 _I want my friend to always stay with me, with them having a life span like mine." Inuyasha smiled softly at Midoriko imagining his friends faces in front of him._

 _Midoriko smiled at that softly, it seems like the demon lord had gain the heart of a human._

 _"Done!." She smiled at him. With that a warm golden light took a hold of Inuyasha._

…

 _.._

 _._

* * *

500 hundreds years had passed and a lot of things had changed in that long time. A lot of years had come and go, but for Inuyasha and his pack you could say it had went with happiness.

Sango and Miroku had return to their thirties, for that you could thank Inuyasha, because it seems like he did make a wish on the jewel, no one knows how or why, and it seems like Inuyasha will keep it a secret no matter what happened until the day of his death it seems, they all decided to forget about it and enjoy their life, after all how many human could claim that they will be able to live for a thousands of years. After that Sango become pregnant again with a boy, she had named him Kohaku, she said because she had always missed her little brother who had died when she was fifteen and her son remained her of him.

It seems like Kaede was included too, that had made Shippo really happy, he had practically kissed Inuyasha feet for that. (That until Inuyasha kicked him in the face telling him to man up!.).

Now Kaede own the biggest hospital in Tokyo, though the hospital is mainly for demons and Hanyou's but humans don't even know about them with all of the spills demons and Hanyou's use to hide themselves.

Rin and Shippo had mated, right after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, they are now quite happy with two girls to raise, Rin own a flower shop that she loved dearly and she always take a pride in her flowers that always take the first place in any competition, and Shippo who work as a computer hacker, who would have known that the fox tricks work on something like that!.

the oldest girl they have are named Hana she was born a full demon and that really had surprised them all but with time they get used to it, she have her mother's hair color and her father's eyes, and it seems like she share her mother's love for flower like her name sake.

The youngest named Ayame, she was born a full human that too had surprised them, Inuyasha though had took one look and start laughing his ass off. _"It seems like you two don't like to do things half way."._ he had said while laughing leaving everyone stoned. The girl have her father's hair colors and her mother's eyes, the problem she always love playing tricks on them like the true fox demon her father is.

As for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru let is just say their life is never boring. At first Inuyasha was always worry that his brother would find someone even better than Inuyasha and leave him, but Sesshomaru had proved him that his worry was misplaced, so they have lived a really good life.

After their mating it seems like Sesshomaru had get pregnant after all, Inuyasha was worry not only at Sesshomaru for getting pregnant at that age, but also for his reaction to their unborn pup, though the only thing Sesshomaru had shown was pure happiness and love, though having a four pups with the fifth on the way could be tiring at times especially with them all being a full demons.

Their first child was a Beta girl, they had named her Izayoi, because she really looked like Inuyasha's mother, with her beautiful blue eyes and black hair. It had made Inuyasha happy having a child that resample his mother even in her personality, who had thought that Izayoi would turn out to be such a mother hen. Though Izayoi had shown such a love in fashion and art she had become a fashion designer for clothes, that is why Sesshomaru was forced to wear all of the clothes she design even if it was for women's, Sesshomaru have no complain though the clothes his daughter make are always comfortable. Did they mention that his daughter is a worldwide famous.

Sesshomaru's next pregnancy is what had made Inuyasha's worry, after all Sesshomaru was pregnant with a triple this time, it had happened 300 hundreds years after Izayoi was born, and let's just say that Inuyasha didn't get any sleep the whole pregnancy.

The first born of the triples was an Alpha boy with the name of Shiro, he have a white hair and a light blue eyes, so he was the one who was easy to not mix with the other two, though he was really rash like how Inuyasha was when he was younger, he did grown up to be a responsible person like his father. He now own the best law firm in the country with Sango as the co-owner beside him, the two of them had wanted to bring Justas to the world as they had said so they have build their firm.

The middle child was named Noe he was also an Alpha, he have a silver hair and golden eyes, he had always loved to follow the rules even when he was young, he had practically forced his brothers to follow them when their parents weren't at home. So because of that he had became the chef of the police forces. With Shippo working alongside with him.

And the youngest was Sora which was a Beta, with his silver hair and yellow eyes, you could say that Izayoi had middle with his life to much, that he start becoming obsessed with art but you could say that his painting was always a beautiful masterpieces. He was in France now studding art, and what a better place for that then the Paris the city of beauty and love, though he would return in a three years if things go as he had plan.

You could say that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are really very prude of their children, who had made their own path to walk in their life.

Sesshomaru in the end didn't want to be away from his home, after all he had had four children to take care of and with a fifth on the way, he decided to become a writer and what relief it had been, to be free and able to write what you want to write about, his fantasies books were always on the best seals in Tokyo.

And lastly Inuyasha, it seems with Inuyasha emotionless face and a killer mind of a genies, he had opened his own company that had become later a companies around the world, though it didn't save him frown his arch enemy. A.K.A. paperwork's!. at least if it did mean that he would be able to make a good place for demons and Hanyou's to work in it safely, he would pare the paperwork's that come with the job. Inuyasha was thankful to Miroku the CO and co-owner, at least now he won't be the only one who had to face the horror of the papers.

Yes. You could say that in the end everything had worked well for them all.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

"DAMNT!." Screamed a black haired woman as she get out of the well.

Kagome scowl at the well once again, it have been three years since she had came back from that era, and it seems like no matter what she did, she won't be able to return to that time.

Kagome was sure that the slut who was after the lord was the reason, after all the handsome lord did chose her in the end! Right?. Well that doesn't matter now, she have to find a way to return back to that era.

She huffed as she get out of the shrine, you could say that the years had not treated her kindly as it should have been.

After she had return she had realized that the demon lord had not follow her, so she had tried to return back to get him, only to discover that the well will not send her back or anything, it had return to its original self, just another useless well.

Kagome was sure that the bitch had had something to do with that, but she couldn't return back so she was stock in her time again.

Her grads had fallen because of her absents, so because of that she had to repeat a whole year once again, she had practically saw her friends graduate before her! Even that boy! Hugo… Hogo or something had refused to go out with her!

And I mean who would do that! she was pretty and smart and even funny, so why in the name of hells everything had turn against her?

She saw as people walked to go to the scares tree and made a wishes on the shrine, today there was a festival she didn't even care about the people who had come to take bless from this old dusty shrine.

She glared at them until she saw something had made her froze in her place. She saw the demon lord with his pack walking into the shrine and she smirked, it seems like the demon lord did come for her after all. But what had made her blood boiled was that bitch who was holding Inuyasha hand gently and laughing softly at him, and was she pregnant? That had made Kagome seethe a she start walking to the bitch ready to kill her in the spot.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Inuyasha and the pack had made a plan to go to the festival tonight, after all they all had an off day today and tomorrow, so why wouldn't they enjoy their time together, it had been such a long time since they all had enjoyed a time as a pack with their busy lives.

Rin who was wearing a pink kimono and Shippo who was wearing an orange Yukata, were happily watching their 13 and 7 years old daughters playing with the games, and talking with Kaede softly about her traveling to the mainland last month.

Sango who was wearing a smoky sundress and Miroku who was wearing his suit, were next to the food stand waiting for their 15 years old son Kohaku to order what he want, for a fifteen years old he sometimes act like a five in the present of food.

Sesshomaru was wearing a beautiful icy blue kimono with a royal blue obi, (after all only women's clothes fit him he was 7 month pregnant now), was holding Inuyasha's hand gently as Inuyasha was wearing his fire-rat robs tonight with a black boots.

Izayoi who was wearing a green kimono was beside Noe who was wearing a black Yukata holding his hand and laughing with him, Inuyasha always teased them on their slow courtship, after all the two of them were engaged to each other and on their way to become mates.

Shiro was beside the four of them wearing his suit, he was telling them all about Sora, it seems like their youngest had found a tough nut to crack like how Inuyasha was, and he wanted her as his mate, though it would have gone well if she didn't throw pink paint on him.

That had made Sesshomaru laugh softly, their youngest have no tactic when it come to befriended others, at Sesshomaru's laugh Inuyasha give a soft smile, he really love when his mate laugh it always made him warm inside. Inuyasha was about to open his mouth when he stopped and sniff the air and growled softly.

"Dad is everything alright?." Asked Shiro as he looked at his father, at that everyone stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha in concern, when he saw where Inuyasha was looking he start scowling hard.

"Mom?." Izayoi called raising an eyebrow at that, she called the rest of the pack, maybe they would know what was wrong with her parents.

the pack reached them just in time, as after only a few second a human female reached them and jumped it Sesshomaru ready to attack, Inuyasha was fast enough that he was able to throw her away before any harm come near his mate.

"MOM!." They yelled as the saw their mom was about to be attacked and rush for him. "Are you Ok?." Asked Noe as he looked at his mother, he then growled at the human girl and was ready to attack her if it wasn't for Inuyasha glare.

"KAGOME!." Mrs. Higurashi called as she and Grandpa Higurashi start running to reach her. When they did they helped her to stand and looked at person who did it.

"Is she your daughter?." Inuyasha asked coldly with a glare that made them shiver.

"Y-Yes." Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked at the stranger, after a few minute she paled as she figure out who he was.

"Well then, may I ask why she had attacked my pregnant wife?." He hissed at them, he really had had enough of that bitch.

"WHAT?." Grandpa Higurashi yelled looking at Kagome in disbelieve. "Why would you do such a thing Kagome?." He asked her looking from the demon lord to her and back.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!." Kagome yelled then she point at Sesshomaru. "She stole him from ME." She glared at Sesshomaru.

At that Inuyasha raise his eyebrow at her. "Look her bitch." Inuyasha hiss making them all look at him. "I have never meet you before now, so why my WIFE steal ME from YOU."

"B-but…." Kagome stuttered. What did that bitch done to Inuyasha?!, she glared at her and attacked again only for Shiro and Noe to hold her down.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped at that and looked at her daughter in shock. Noe pressed a pressure point in Kagome's neck making her lose conscious. After that Noe and Shiro let go of her as she slumped to the ground.

Inuyasha looked at the bitch and 'tched' at her. "Well that answer everything." He murmur then looked at Mrs. Higurashi. "I will see you all in curt." He said as he turnaround he walked until he reached Sesshomaru and hold him gently. "Are you Ok?." He asked Sesshomaru, only to see his mate nodes his head, Inuyasha give a soft sigh at that and nodded his head in return. "Let's go." He called out, with that the gang walked beside Inuyasha, leaving the Higurashi family in shock.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

It have been two month since the bitch's accident, after that you could say Inuyasha was not forgiven it what nearly had happened to his pregnant mate, in the end the bitch was send to mental institution because she start talking about demons and Hanyou's and what not, because of that the judge had said she was mentally unstable, so in the end they finally get rid of that bitch.

Sesshomaru was now in kaede's hospital, he had gone into labor four days after the curt. You could see Inuyasha passing in the waiting room, Izayoi was trying to calm him softly. Hell! Even Sora had came three days ago and now he was sitting on one of the chairs looking at his father then at his sketchbook then at his father again. Shiro and Noe was talking to one another and looking at their father trying to suppress their laughs, even after a four children their father was a worry wart when it come to their mother.

Rin was sitting with Shippo trying to confines him about having another child, poor Shippo his face was green from all the screams he was hearing.

Sango and Miroku couldn't come, they were on babysitting duty so they didn't have any time, but they did say they will come after Rin and Shippo return.

"Inuyasha!." Kaede said as she entered the waiting room, she looked at Inuyasha them smiled and shakes her head softly at him. "Sesshomaru is fine he is waiting for you." She said before he was able to open his mouth. They blink and Inuyasha disappear.

"Wow. That was fast." Sora said as he stand up heading to his mother room with everyone followed him from behind.

* * *

 **IXS**

* * *

Inuyasha open his mate room and come inside, he saw his mate holding a pink bundle and cooing softly at it, Inuyasha smiled at that and cleaned his throat a little.

Sesshomaru looked up from his daughter and grin waving to Inuyasha to come near him, Inuyasha comply as he walked until he reached the bed and sat on the edge, he kissed Sesshomaru's forehead gently and looked at their daughter, she have a soft white hair with a golden yellow eyes.

"What is her name?." Inuyasha hummed softly and croon to the little girl who had start cooing and laughing.

Sesshomaru smiled at that as he felt Inuyasha embraced him softly. "I was thinking of Saya." He said and looked at her.

"What a beautiful name." Inuyasha sigh and looked at 'Saya'. "Saya it is." He grin as Saya start laughing and stretching her hands to Inuyasha.

"Knock, knock!." Izayoi said happily as she looked at her parents, the pack enter looking at the girl as they surrounded their parent.

"What is her name?." Rin said as she start cooing softly making the baby smile.

"Saya!." Sesshomaru laughed softly at Rin.

"Well, Hello everyone!." They all turn their heads to the door to see Sango and Miroku coming with Kaede and the kids, they were holding balloons, cake, drinks and sweets in their hand.

Everyone was smiling and laughing, taking turn in carrying Saya, for them life was beautiful.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru softly and smiled, who would have known that his little brother was his true happiness, he would always be grateful not only for Sesshomaru but for his friend too, after all they did save him from himself.

* * *

SOOO what do you think?

That is the end, I hope you like it.

My next story would be the first part of my series. **NEGLECTED CHILD SERIES.** So I hope that you enjoy.

It is a Naruto X Yaoi harem fic.

The pairing is:

 **Seme Naruto X Itachi/Shisui /Sasuke/…/….**

You can chose two characters to be in the harem, the character who have more than three votes will enter the harem, if you don't want other characters then it will only be those three characters.

Oh and before I forget.

If any of my lovely readers want a request fic, I will be happy with writing one for you, but if I feel that if I can't do the fic any Justas then I apologize and would write it for you another time.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


End file.
